Falling in Love is Just so Hard
by Sythra Yasrinu
Summary: Things are happening fast for Kagome in her currently small world. The one she thought she loved betrayed her. Can she ever learn to love again? Can she learn to trust someone she thinks she doesn't know? Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Inuyasha characters. The great and wonderful Rumiko Takahashi does though. -Bows-  
I do own the characters I create myself though. Therefore you can't have them. >>

**A.N. **La de ad. Well this will be my second fic submitted here. I do hope people will read it. x3 All I will really say, is that this is set in modern times. Not much of a change in characters really. All in all I suppose I'll have fun with it if I actually finish.

Ja ne for now until the end of the chapter.

* * *

Sitting at the feet of a young black haired woman, was a small child. Almost a splitting image of her when she was a child. She was listening to the music her mother was playing on her guitar as a crowd gathered around them. A few people dropping coins or bills into the open case. The young woman's voice was pure and sweet. Almost like you could get sucked into the song she sang. Her eyes remained closed as she continued to play. As the day began to darken, the crows began to thin to go home or where ever they were staying. As dusk came, she placed the guitar in the case, shut it and rose to her feet. She lifted the small child and held her against her hip as she picked up the case. She turned and walked slowly east. They didn't really have a home. 

In a law suit, they had become poor. They'd lost their home and almost everything they had. All that they had left was the guitar, some pictures of the two of them, the clothes they wore and some other insignificant things. They lived with some other people in a dirty, darkened alley. But everyday, she managed to make herself look presentable before she went out to play to earn money.

Several times she'd tried going into clubs without success. They had all refused to let her play. So every day, she took her daughter out to the same place and played a different song everyday. Several times a string would break and she would have to replace it with a brand new one. But she never gave up trying to make her daughter happy. Along with her other belongings, she had a small safe where she was able to put the money she'd earned inside and insure that it would be there when she woke up the next day.

She and her daughter had become close friends with some of the other women living in the same alley. On the days her daughter wasn't with her, she was playing with the other children happily. It made her smile to know she was happy even though they were living on the street.

One such day her daughter wasn't with her when she was playing. Someone had stopped just in front of her on the curb in a red mustang. She wasn't sure what year it was, but it didn't really matter. A young, good looking silver haired man wearing a baseball cap had stepped out of the car and stood in the crowd watching her.

She didn't usually pay attention to who was there in the crowd. Listening and occasionally dropping money into the case. As dusk came once again, she noticed he was still there. Watching. When she had finished and returned the guitar to the case. She rose to her feet, lifted the case and silently moved past him. He followed.

"Miss? Might I ask you a question?" he asked trying to get her attention.

She stopped and turned to face him. "Well you just did. But what can I help you with?" she asked politely.

"Well for several days I've noticed you playing in the same place each day. I also noticed you live in an alley with some other people."

"What of it?"

"Well I was wondering if you would take a job offer I can give you."

"And that would be?"

"Well I see that small girl with you each day. Always smiling at you. So I was wondering, since you seem so good with children, would you be up to baby-sitting my nephews everyday? You would have your own room in my house."

"I don't know. I'll think about it I suppose. Might I ask who you are?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi. And you are?"

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Takahashi. But my daughter is waiting."

"Wait. Take this. It has my house and cell number on it." Inuyasha produced a small white card from inside his black jacket. He held it out to her.

Reluctantly Kagome took it. "I'll give you a call once I reach a decision."

"Alright then. I'll be waiting." Inuyasha turned and went back to his car. Got in, and drove off.

Kagome sighed softly as she headed for the alley where her daughter was waiting. As soon as the case was down, she was hugging her tightly.

"Did you have fun today?" she asked smiling.

An enthusiastic nod followed. "Sure did mama! I found a kitten! Can I keep her? Please?"

"Yes my lovely little one. You may keep her. But remember. She's your responsibility. And you must treat her with kindness and love. They way I treat you."

"Kay mama!"

"Now I have something to tell you."

"Really? What is it?"

"I was given an offer today to become a baby-sitter for this man's nephews. He said we would have our own room in his house. Would you like to live in a house again?"

"I sure would mama!"

"Alright. You go get ready for bed and I'll be there to tuck you in."

"Kay!" Kagome set her daughter down and watched her run off to get ready.

Kagome sighed softly as she moved down the alley to talk to some of her friends.

"Hey there Kagome. How'd it go today? Same as usual?" one of them asked as she approached.

"More or less," Kagome said with a shrug. "Though I did speak to someone today."

"Really? What about?" The four women clustered about her.

"When I was done and walking back here, this young man asked if I would like a job baby sitting his nephew's everyday."

"Oh wow! Are you going to take it?"

"I think so. My little one seems really excited about it."

"Well we all know what it would mean to her if you took it. So go ahead Kagome. Take his offer. We'll all be alright as long as you visit us," the first woman said smiling.

"Oh thank you so much you guys! I thought you would all be disappointed that I was leaving."

"Kagome, you've been here longer then a few of us. It's been worse for you when you had so little, and we had so much more. We just want you to know, that no matter what you decide, we will always be your friends."

"Oh you guys are the best friends a girl could ever have. I promise that with whatever I get paid, most of it will come to you. If I can I'll come by every couple of days."

She received four identical smiles from them. They truly were happy for her. "Kagome. You really don't have to send us anything."

Kagome grinned. "I know I don't have to, but I will anyways no matter what you say."

The five young women laughed cheerily before they went their separate ways to their children.

"All ready sweetie?" Kagome asked as she approached their make-shift shelter.

"Yeah! I got my kitty mama!" the child said smiling.

Kagome smiled and knelt down beside her daughter. "You'll be happy to know my friends want us to go. And I promise we'll come back to visit your friends as well. And not my little ragamuffin, its time to sleep." Kagome leaned forward and kissed her daughter on the forehead. She gave the small tabby kitten a light kiss on the top of its head as well before the two fell soundly asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome left her daughter with her friends. She took some change and went to find a pay phone she could use. She entered the change into the machine and dialed the house number. Almost immediately someone answered. But it wasn't Inuyasha Takahashi. It was another male voice. She asked for Inuyasha and received a ""Hold on, I'll get him." 

Kagome waited patiently until she heard his voice. "Hello? This is Inuyasha."

"Hello Mr. Takahashi. This is Kagome Higurashi from yesterday."

"Ah yes. You have made a decision?"

"I have. I will work for you. On the condition that my daughter gets to keep the kitten she found."

"Yes alright. I'll come to get you tomorrow around noon."

"Sounds good. And thank you for this Mr. Takahashi."

"Please, just call me Inuyasha. And you are quite welcome. Farewell until tomorrow then."

"Goodbye Inuyasha."

They both hung up the phones at the same time. Kagome sighed heavily as she leaned against the machine. She pushed herself back and turned to go back to the alley. She would not go play today. She would pack their belongings into the small back pack she had bought a few days ago. She watched her daughter run around the alley with her friends happily playing. She smiled and looked at the small kitten. The creature was about nine weeks old, she estimated as she looked it over. So it was alright for her to let her daughter keep it. She found a small, plastic chipped bowl and poured a little milk from earlier into it. Thirstily the kitten lapped it up. Kagome finished the packing and rose to go see her friends.

"Well I'm all done. I do hope she'll be happy," Kagome said softly.

"I'm sure she will be Kags," one of them said cheerily.

"I know Ami. It's just going to be so strange to have a real bed again. A real home. After what we went through. I just hope he doesn't find us. I couldn't stand it if he tries to take her again. And if he were to succeed in doing so... I just don't know what I would do after that."

"We know Kagome."

Kagome smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Melody. I appreciate your support. I really do. It means so much."

"We just want what's best for you Kagome," a third said.

Kagome smiled again. "Thank you ever so much Alexis. I will surely miss you all. Especially you Amira."

Amira grinned and pulled Kagome into a hug. The other three moved in for a group hug. "Just remember. Three times a week you'll come here to visit no matter what."

"It's a date."

The five young women laughed and they turned to watch as Kagome's daughter played with her friends for the last for a couple of days.

"Once you're settled in, you come back to us," Melody said smiling.

"Of course."

* * *

Well I'm done with this chapter. I hope you all like it. :D Until next time. Remember to Review! 

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Inuyasha. Never have. Never will. Get over it. 

**A.N. **Alright then. Guess its time for another chapter to be added. I've kept you waiting long enough I guess. My muse ran off somewhere, but luckily I found it.

* * *

Noon the next day came all too soon for Kagome and Amiriya Higurashi. She held her daughter against her hip waiting for Inuyasha Takahashi. Her new employer. She'd heard stories about the Takahashi family. Some good. Some bad. But she knew she could trust the youngest brother of the family. When he pulled up in front of her, he helped her put the few bags of things they had in the trunk. He'd brought a car seat for Kagome's daughter, and the young woman buckled her in. 

Once that was done, the two adults got into the car, and Inuyasha drove back towards his home. Kagome didn't speak as the car moved along. Her head was bowed in silence. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Her dreadful ex-husband. She would never be able to stand losing her precious daughter. If anything happened to her... Kagome would go crazy with the depression and immense sorrow she would feel being away from her. A few times she would turn her head and look at the child. She smiled to herself knowing that for a time, they would be safe from his clutches.

Soon enough, Inuyasha pulled into the driveway of his house. He grabbed Kagome's things while Kagome herself took her daughter holding the child on her hip. She followed Inuyasha to the door, which opened almost immediately.

"Welcome home Inuyasha!" came a male voice from just inside.

"Hey Miroku," Inuyasha replied stepping inside. "Where's Sango?"

"With the kids somewhere. I think they're out back," the black haired man said with a shrug. Kagome took a few moments to look him over.

"Right. Go get them will ya?"

Miroku nodded and walked off calling out for Sango. His calls silenced as he went outside to look for her and the two children Kagome would be taking care of while she was here. She followed Inuyasha inside and into the living room. Inuyasha set her bags down carefully and directed her to a comfortable couch where she and her daughter could wait.

Kagome sat down and leaned back. She turned her daughter on her lap so the child could face her.

"Mommy? Who is he?" Amiriya asked her mother.

"That Ami, is the guy who hired me. His name is Inuyasha Takahashi. Do you like him?"

"He seems nice. But I dunno momma. He seems kind of weird."

Kagome laughed. "Everyone seems weird to you."

Ami laughed at her mother's comment and shrugged her small shoulders. "I guess so," she said grinning.

"So she speaks!" Inuyasha said heartily as he came back into the room. Ami looked at him and smiled.

"Shh! No ones supposed to know!" the child said laughingly.

"Oh. So sorry," Inuyasha replied grinning at her. He turned to face Kagome. "Kagome Higurashi. I'd like you to meet Miroku Houshi and Sango Taijya."

"It's nice to meet you," Kagome said smiling.

"You as well," the dark haired woman replied.

In turn Miroku smiled and nodded. "Very nice indeed," he said grinning and looking her over.

Sango hit Miroku over the head and rolled her eyes. She stepped aside and revealed to young boys.

"These are my nephews. Souta is six, and Shippo is five."

"It is nice to meet you both," Kagome said looking at him. "Forgive me. I never introduced my daughter. This is Amiriya. You may call her by her nickname, Ami."

"Hello," Ami said cheerfully as she turned in her mother's lap to look at them. She held up her right hand and extended three fingers. "I am three years old."

"How cute!" Sango said as she moved to take the small girl in her arms. "You're just so adorable!"

Ami laughed and hugged Sango. "Momma I like her!" she said looking at Kagome whom smiled.

Kagome rose and took Ami from Sango and held the child on her hip. "I'm glad you do. Is she weird like Inuyasha?"

"Nope! But Miroku is," she said with a grin.

"And how can you tell that?"

"I dunno. I just can." Ami turned her head and looked at Miroku. "See! He's looking at you all weird like!"

Kagome only laughed at her daughter's statement. She looked down at Ami as the child yawned. The young girl clung to her mother, her head resting on her mother's breast. Kagome smiled and laid a hand against her head.

"She's just tired from all of the excitement," Kagome said with a shrug, replying to the looks she was getting. Slowly she rose so as not to wake her now sleeping child.

"You can put her down in your room. Come on." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's bags and headed down a hallway, Kagome following. He led her to a room near his and took her stuff inside and set them on the floor. He'd already made up the bed for them, so Kagome only had to set her down. She did it gently so as not to disturb her. She returned to the first room with Inuyasha. The two little boys had run off somewhere to play.

"Hey Kagome," Sango said when she entered the room. "I was wondering. How exactly did you end up like that. I don't mean to be nosy or anything, but it seems strange. You were married to a well known guy, but what happened?"

Kagome sighed. "If you all really want to know, then I'll tell you the whole story." Kagome sat down on the couch and leaned back into the cushions. Once she was comfortable enough, she began the story of how she and her daughter had ended up on the streets.

* * *

Well I hope you like the chapter. So please review! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Well I apparently still don't own Inuyasha, so suing me will still get you nothing.

**A.N.** Um let's see... Currently having writer's block with my other fic... so that'll be staying like that for awhile... And... Currently writing like... four other fanfics right now. Two Inuyasha, one Gravitation, and for the random hell of it, a Pokemon one. Why you ask? The world will never know. And now... Go read the chapter!

* * *

"I remember it all so well," Kagome said in a soft voice. "Sometimes it comes to me as messed up nightmare, but I know it's all true. I have the gods to thank that she remembers none of it.

"It all started shortly after Ami was born. When Hojo found out she was a girl, he came to me and said, 'She's perfect Kagome. You've done well. She will make us so much money. Her future is bright for us.' I didn't understand what he had meant at the moment. I was young and ignorant. Completely confused, the labor and birth had just been so difficult for me. I'd nearly died. For three days he'd sat at my bedside. Reassuring me that Amiriya would be the perfect daughter. I believed him. In my eyes, she was already perfect. She looked so much like I did when I was born.

"But my happiness would come to an end. But I didn't know that then. I didn't understand. When we brought her home, I kept her always with me. Hojo wouldn't allow her to be in our bedroom, so I slept in hers. I always dismissed the nurse before I put her to bed. I wanted to be alone with my daughter. I always told her that I would never leave her. I knew she never understood me, but she always smiled when I told her she was the most important person in my life. Honestly, I loved her even more than Hojo. She kept me going everyday.

"On her first birthday, Hojo made an announcement to me and to his business partners. Of course I knew nothing of what he did. He never told me, and I never asked. What he said that day was the most terrifying thing I had ever heard. 'You all know my wife,' he'd begun indicating myself. 'She has given birthday to a daughter as we all had hoped. And you know what that means. We can officially start this business. When she's old enough, Amiriya will be the first of many girls to be in this business. We will all be richer then we are now,' he'd said triumphantly.

"I was terrified hearing him say this. 'Kagome,' he said looking at me directly. 'It's time I told you what it is I do. And after this, you can never leave. I and everyone else in this room, we are involved in the industry of using young girls. We sell them out to the highest bidder for an hour or two. And they get to do whatever it is they want. They all have daughters to use, and now I have my own. She has no other future besides this. You will bear me a son someday soon, and he will take over this business. The more daughters you give me, the happier we can be my love. Of course, they won't be expected to live very long in this business. They won't get much rest, but they will be fed and kept alive as long as we can keep them alive. Don't worry sweet Kagome. Your daughter will never even remember you.'

"I didn't show it then, but I was terrified. He was so cruel. I didn't understand how the man I had loved in high school could turn out like this. It was a nightmare. A true nightmare. I left then to be with my daughter. Already a plan forming in my mind to get away from him, and take Amiriya with me. I couldn't let him do this to her. I couldn't give him a son like he wanted. I would never want a son of mine to be like him. Everything about it was just wrong. So very wrong.

"Three months later, we were in court. I had filed for a divorce and full custody rights of my daughter. Hojo tried to get me to stop, but I wouldn't have it. When I first confronted him with the papers, I said to him, 'How could you ever think of doing this to me Hojo. How could you ever condemn a daughter of mine to such a life? Or anyone else's for that matter! You will never get a son from me. And I hope you rot in some pit Hojo. You're a horrible man.' I'd given him the papers, packed up my things and moved out, taking my daughter with me to my mother's home. I told her everything that had happened. She and my grandfather agreed to help me get out of this marriage.

"But it didn't quite go as I had planned. Of course I got out of the marriage, and I had full custody rights of my daughter, but I had to give him back everything I had ever been given by him. Very few things did I still have. My guitar. My journals, some of my clothes, and of course, my daughter. I was even forbidden to live with my mother and grandfather. So what else could I do?

"I remembered meeting a few young women once when I'd gone out on my own two years prior. They were on the sidewalks doing things for money. Singing, playing instruments, and various other things. I looked at them and knew they had a hard life. I had only hoped I would never have to go through that kind of pain they had to deal with.

"But that hope came abruptly to an end when it was all over. I packed up the things I was allowed to take, and left my mother's home for I thought would be the last time. All I had was one suit case, and my guitar. Amiriya was strapped to my back. I walked seven miles that day to the alley I had seen those women near. When I arrived, they looked me. One of them recognized.

"'Never thought I'd see you again,' she had remarked.'I never thought I would see you again either. I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi,' I said. 'Hold it,' she said. 'You that woman that divorced that Hojo guy?' she asked. 'Yes,' I replied. 'That's me in all my glory. I'm just glad, that I'll never have to see that bastard again.' After that I explained why I had divorced him. They welcomed me to their quiet alley with open arms. And I did all I could to help them out. I played my guitar and sang. I did this every day making money so that my daughter would never have to go hungry. And when I had to watch the other children, I did it gladly. I knew I had done the right thing when I left Hojo. I will still never understand how he could be that way. And I never want to.

"I do know that all I learned from them, I will cherish forever. When I had been with Hojo, I had taken everything for granted. But now knowing what I know, I'll never think that way again. And all I can hope for now, is that my daughter will be given the kind of future she deserves."

* * *

Wow that was randomly weird. For some reason it seems sort of ok, but then it seems like complete crap. But hey. That's just my opinion. Please review!

Ciao.  
Illuma


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **To all hopes and dreams, I still don't own Inuyasha. And I don't think I ever will.

**A.N. **Thanks for the reviews. n-n I lurv them so like... review more. Anyways, I've kept you all waiting for the 4th chapter long enough, so here it is. I might leave you hanging on a cliff though as I find those most amusing. Plus I don't want to make this chapter super long. o-O Anyhow, here ya go. n-n

_Italics_ - Thoughts.

**BOLD** - Emphasis or yelling.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Sango said outraged. "How could they be so cruel!"

"I don't know," Kagome replied softly. "When he told me his plans, I couldn't believe it of him. He'd always been so kind to me. He'd always known I'd longed for a daughter, when my wish came true, he turned on me just like that," she said snapping her fingers to emphasize her point. "I can never forgive that bastard for he tried to do."

"That case was all over the news," Miroku started. "But they never said why you were divorcing him."

"Of course they wouldn't. Hojo paid them all not to release the information. I did several press conferences and interviews, I told them everything, but Hojo gave them all an offer they couldn't refuse to keep quiet."

"The bastard," Inuyasha growled. "But why wouldn't he let you live with your mother?"

"I have no idea. Maybe it was because he knew I was so close to her. Hojo knew that aside from him and my daughter, my mother was the one person I was closest to. She had always been there for me when I needed her. She was the one I could **always** turn to when I needed help or simply to be comforted. She was especially like that with my younger brother. When he was still alive, before what happened."

"What do you mean, Kagome? What happened to him?"

"I'm not surprised you don't know about it. When we spoke to the police, they said it was an accident. They said he'd accidentally shot himself. But it was a lie. He never had a gun. Whenever his room needed to be cleaned, I always did it for him. I knew every last hiding place in his room, and never did I find a weapon. He could never even keep a secret from me. He told me everything. But when I found his body, he was lying in a pool of his own blood. In his hand was a gun... and when I called the police, they did all of the crap they normally do, and said his prints were the only ones on the gun. They found the bullet hole where he supposedly shot himself, but he wasn't like that. My brother would never kill himself. He had dreams he wanted to live. He had a life to live, but it was taken away from him. And now I have one more reason to hate the bastard that tried to take away my daughter.

"I knew he never liked my brother. Hell he hated him. And he figured that if my brother was dead, I'd come running to him. And that's exactly what I did. I thought I would find comfort in him, and for awhile I did. But I still didn't believe that my brother would shoot himself. So I did what I had to do. I found out the truth about his death. I was searching through Hojo's things one day while he wasn't home, and found several things that made me understand who really killed him. I found a note he'd written to himself about my brother. About what he was going to do to him. I also found out where he'd bought the gun he used on my brother. All of this I coped into my journal. I tried to tell the police, but they didn't believe me. They said I was wrought with grief for my loss. I tried to tell my mother, but she only half believed that someone else had done it."

"The heartless bastard," Inuyasha growled. "I just don't understand how someone could be so cruel."

"Neither do I," Kagome said shaking her head. "And I never want to. I just want Hojo locked up and thrown in jail for the rest of his miserable life. I don't want to see some other woman treated the way I was. Thinking he was a good man, but then turning on her. If anything I want to see the bastard hung," she growled through her tears.

* * *

Yeah yeah. Short chapter I know. And it was randomly odd... And I did leave you hanging on a cliff as promised. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. In the mean time, please review. n-n


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inuyasha characters. The great and wonderful Rumiko Takahashi does though. -Bows-  
I do own the characters I create myself though. Therefore you can't have them. >>

**A.N. **Ooh. Favs and alerts now. So happy. n-n Anyways thanks for the reviews and such. This next chapter doesn't involve Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku. It's a simple chapter between a few characters, and the 6th chapter will resume their conversation, I hope. As I am now experiencing writer's block for it. n-n;; So please just bare with me through this, and I'll do what I can to get the conversation going again.

This chapter was going to be added here because it has some sort of importance for the fic, though I'm not entirely sure what, and the characters needed to be introduced anyways. n-n But anyways, please be sure to review more. Reviews help me write faster when more people want to see more. Now please read the chapter. n-n

Oh yeah. Don't mind the fact that Sesshomaru's personality is like... different. It had to change or else this chapter just would not have worked.

_Italics_ - Thoughts

**Bold** - Yelling or emphasis.

* * *

"So tell me. What exactly are we doing here again?" asked a tall, white haired man who went by the name of Sesshomaru Takahashi. He happened to be one of the most powerful men in Japan, and had great influence even in the U.S.

The woman he spoke to sighed and shook her head. "I've told you at least three times now," she replied. She lifted the gun in her hand and aimed it at the target that was about fifty-seven meters form her current position.

"One. I need to practice my aim on long distances," she said as she pulled her finger back on the trigger. The bullet flew from the barrel and went directly through the center of the small target she'd been aiming at.

"Two. You and I needed to get away form the kids and your brother for awhile. Don't give me that look," she laughed not looking at him. He'd been scowling at her behind her back. "We've needed this for the longest time and you know it," she said aiming the gun at the target once more. She pulled back her finger and sent another bullet through the target. She set the gun down and turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"Three. We haven't had any time to ourselves since the boys were born. There's never been any us time. We've been working so hard to provide for them, and I never get the chance to just be with you," she said.

Sesshomaru smiled softly and approached her. "I know," he replied. "It's my fault. I've been doing all I can to keep the boys happy. Yet I never leave any time for you. You're right. This is us time." He grabbed the woman and wrapped her in his arms. "Just you and me," he smiled.

"Ehem. Mr. Takahashi. I have a message for you from your brother," said a young man whom appeared to be about twenty or so. He walked forward and handed the note to Sesshomaru, then left the two alone.

Sesshomaru moved back and unfolded the paper he'd been handed. His eyes skimmed over the paper as he read. "So he found her," he murmured.

"So Inuyasha isn't as useless as I thought. Let me see it," she said taking the note from his hands.

_'Sesshomaru. I managed to find the young woman named Kagome Higurahsi and her daughter Amiyira. She was as you said living in an alley with several other young women and children. She seemed almost to willing to come with me. On a side note, she's currently telling us everything. About why she ditched Hojo and other things that seem to all involve Hojo in some way or another. Also, if there is anything else you need me to do, just let me know and I'll get it done. The boys both miss you both a lot and are wondering when you're coming to see them. That's all for now. See ya brother.'_

"That's good then," the woman said softly.

"Indeed it is. We just might have to get her to tell us everything so we can record it all. It'll make what we're currently doing a lot easier. We'll just speak to her when we go back," Sesshomaru replied. He took the note form her and stuffed it into his pocket. He wrapped the woman in his arms once more and kissed her.

They broke apart and he looked into her eyes. "So my love," he said. "What will we be doing today?"

"Go swimming," she grinned. She pulled away and ran off to change.

Sesshomaru followed shortly. When he got to their room, she was already gone. He grinned and changed. Grabbing a few towels he followed her to the pool. He watched her as she stood by the edge of the pool looking down into the clear water. He dropped the towels onto a table and came up behind her. He grinned, wrapped his arms around her, and threw himself into the water with her in his arms. They came up gasping for air.

"So. What's our plan now?" she asked turning in the water to face him.

"Well when we get there, we will see if we can get Kagome to tell us everything. Everything she knows will really help in the end if we're going to make this thing happen. She's the main part of it. She will know everything we can use against him and his associates."

"Well I know you're right there. My inside sources have been sending in better reports, and apparently it seems the business is doing **extremely** well. As of yet they haven't been able to gather any hard evidence. They dispose of **everything **completely. Everything is either burned in a large furnace, or disposed of some other way; and it's never seen again. So we may have a problem there unless someone can get us something. Which I'm hoping they can."

"Well I'm sure they will. You always say how much you trust them all."

"Excuse my interruption Mr. Takahashi. But there is something on the news I think you should see," said the same young man from before.

Sesshomaru looked at him and nodded. He waded out of the pool, grabbed a towel and followed the man. He was wrapping the towel around his waist when what was on the news caught his attention. He immediately grabbed the phone and dialed his brother's number. "Turn on the news," he said tersely and hung up.

"For those of you just tuning in, late last night, a body was discovered somewhere outside of Tokyo. Police have yet to identify the body, but we can be sure the body was female and around the age of about fifteen. They've released to us that she was not poisoned nor was she either shot or stabbed. Her death, as they explain it, was natural more or less. She may have experienced some complications with any difficulties she faced while missing. On a side note, the girl was found practically naked. What she was wearing could easily be described as rags as they were so torn beyond recognition, it was impossible to tell what she was even wearing. Several long vertical scars were also found on her back, possibly due to a lashing of some sort." The man reporting this paused briefly. "This just in. The girl has been identified as one Yumika Hakomi. Age fifteen. This is all we have for now, and as more information is released to us, we'll be letting you know."

"Well. It would seem they came through for me. I'll have Alex look into more of the autopsy. He can easily get in," said a voice behind Sesshomaru.

"See that he does. The more we have against Hojo, the better chances we'll have at putting him away forever," Sesshomaru replied.

* * *

Whee! That took me like 3-4 days to write. o-O Kami that was a weird chapter. You might not think so, but I did. And in case you were wondering, the woman is his wife of course. I just haven't come up with a name for her yet. Any name suggestions you can give me will really help. Please review. n-n

Ciao,  
Illuma


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Inuyasha characters. The great and wonderful Rumiko Takahashi does though. -Bows-  
I do own the characters I create myself though. Therefore you can't have them. >>

**A.N. **Ok thank you for the reviews first off. Second the suggestion of using Rin. If I had wanted to use Rin as his wife, I would have done so. I honestly don't know why you'd suggest a character already in the show when I asked for a suggestion. So please. Suggest a name **not** already in the show. It will be much appreciated and I'll thank you a bunch.

Pwalefriend- Both Rin and Kagura will be in here somewhere, they just won't be appearing the earlier chapters. And as for them fighting, they might eventually, but for now they're working together.

Yes I know it seems odd. Two people who completely hate each other working together. Kind of like a brother and sister thing except two brother's. Anyways, this chapter will resume the conversation and maybe more surprises are in store. n-n Now go read the chapter.

And as for the whole Hojo thing, I just really hate him and had to make him out to be the bad guy. Or else it just wouldn't have been any fun ya know?

* * *

Miroku started to respond, but then he heard Inuyasha phone ringing. Inuyasha picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?" 

"Turn on the news," he heard his brother say and then hang up.

Inuyasha shrugged and grabbed the remote. He turned on the television and flipped to the news.

"...a body was discovered somewhere outside of Tokyo. Police have yet to identify the body, but we can be sure the body was female and around the age of about fifteen. They've released to use that she was not poisoned nor was she either shot or stabbed. Her death, as they explain it, was natural more or less. She may have experienced some complications with any difficulties she faced while missing. On a side note, the girl was found practically naked. What she was wearing could easily be described as rags as they were so torn beyond recognition, it was impossible to tell what she was even wearing. Several long vertical scars were also found on her back, possibly due to a lashing of some sort." The man reporting this paused briefly." This just in. The girl has been identified as one Yumika Hakomi. Age fifteen. This is all we have for now, and as more information is released to us, we'll report it all."

Inuyasha muted the television and leaned back against the wall nearest him.

"It was him," Kagome muttered. "It was Hojo," she growled. "I knew Yumika when I was still with Hojo. I knew her family. She was the sweetest girl in the world, but now she's gone. All because of that bastard." Kagome slumped back against the back of the couch and covered her face with her hands. Tears were rolling down the sides of her face in two steady streams.

"He will pay Kagome. I swear he will," Inuyasha growled. Now he and his brother had another reason to take down this bastard. They knew they would never really understand Hojo's motives, but they knew exactly what they had to do. Both Sango and Miroku would help, and Kagome would as well knowingly or unknowingly. Whichever she decided. But they all had one goal in mind right now. Remove Hojo from power and throw his ass in jail for good.

----------

Three days later, Inuyasha received another call from Sesshomaru. Apparently his brother and his wife were coming to see the boys and meet Kagome Higurashi. Of course he wouldn't tell Kagome this. She didn't need to know they were coming until they had arrived.

"So how much more have you gotten from her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not enough," Inuyasha replied. "She's been keeping to herself the entire time. She plays with the boys and all, but she won't talk to me, Sango or Miroku."

"Has she met Kouga?"

"No. He hasn't been by recently. And I haven't even seen him for six or seven days. I think his job is really keeping him on a tight leash right now. But maybe he can meet her soon. I know that the more friends she has that she can trust, the more she'll open up to me."

"Alright. Just make sure that it happens. We can't afford to screw up. Not now that he have so much to use against him. With the death of that young girl, the evidence just keeps piling up. We need to get rid of him soon. Before he figures out where Kagome is and what she's doing. Got that?"

"Yeah."

"And if something suddenly happens, get her out of there."

"Right."

"Good bye Inuyasha. We'll see you all in a few days."

"See ya, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha responded before he hung up.

Inuyasha sighed and turned on the radio. Kagome was outside with the kids, and he didn't want to go outside. It was too hot anyways. He turned the radio off suddenly when the doorbell rang. He rose to his feet and walked around the couch, then headed for the door. He opened the door and standing there was Kouga.

"Long time no see eh buddy?" Kouga smirked as he walked inside.

"How's Ayame?"

"She's doing fine. Couple days ago she went into labor, and gave birth to a healthy son," he grinned widely.

"Well I'm sure she's happy," Inuyasha replied.

"Oh yeah. First a daughter. Now a son. She's happy as can be, but the worst part is, she wants more kids," he grumbled as he threw himself down onto the couch.

"She wants more kids?" Inuyasha laughed.

"Six to be exact. She's hoping for three girls and three boys. I swear having two is more then enough, but I know she won't stop bugging me about it, and then she'll end up hating me if I don't give in. So either way it's a lose lose situation ya know?"

Inuyasha laughed and shook his head. "Rough times ahead for you my friend," he grinned.

"So where's this Kagome chick Sesshomaru told me about?"

"Outside with the boys and her daughter."

"Daughter? Oh yeah. Now I remember. Amiriya. Isn't she supposed to be like... almost an exact double of Kagome when she was little or something?"

"Yeah I think so. Because she really does look a lot like Kagome."

"So... Am I going to meet her or what? Otherwise I'll just leave."

"Yeah yeah. Hold on would ya." Inuyasha turned and headed for the back door. He opened it, stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Kagome. Would you come here for a minute? I've got a friend who wants to meet you."

"Oh? Alright." Kagome looked at the three children. "You stay here okay? I'll be right back." She turned and followed Inuyasha inside the house.

"Kagome. This is Kouga Ookami."

"Hello Kagome. It is a pleasure to meet you," Kouga said with a smile as he rose and made a slight bow to her.

Kagome smiled and bowed slightly in return. "It is also a pleasure to meet you."

"I've heard much about you," Kouga said. "Inuyasha said the boys really like you."

"Well I suppose they do. They've been telling me that Inuyasha won't play with them."

"Oh?" Kouga looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasaha shrugged. "I've been really busy. You know that Kouga. Especially with what we're doing."

"Yeah. But still. They are your nephews and you should be playing with them anyways."

"Yeah yeah yeah," he muttered.

Kouga grinned and looked at his watch. "Shit. I gotta split. I'll see you Saturday right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. See ya Kagome," Kouga said with a smile as he left.

----------

Later that night as Kagome slept seemingly soundly in her bed, the same recurring nightmare that had tormented her when she'd first split with Hojo, was back once more. It was a nightmare she just could not wake from. It pulled her so far down into its depths, that the only thing that could wake her was the sound of her daughter's sweet voice.

* * *

**A.N. **Whee! A cliffy for ya. x3 But anywho. I still need name suggestions and reviews are helpful people. o.O As I luff them very much ya know? But anyways. Name suggestions! I'm not using Rin or Kagura as his wife. I already have plans for them so blah. Oh. And that was all randomly complete crap in my opinion. But hey. What do I know? I'm not the one reading it. Just the author. xD So please review. n-n 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **It should be blatantly obvious that I still don't own the Inuyasha characters. The great and wonderful Rumiko Takahashi does though. -Bows-  
I do own the characters I create myself though. Therefore you can't have them. >>

**A.N. **Well atleast I got one review for the last chapter. xD Anyways. Thanks for the name suggestions. I might use one of those, or if I can think of one before her and Sesshomaru are in a nother chapter I'll use that. But ya know. More suggestions are always welcome and much loved. But yeah um. Read the chapter and review.

* * *

_"NO!" Kagome cried out as she stumbled away from her pursuer. "I will never come back to you! Not after what you tried to do to my daughter! How can you be so cruel?"_

_She fell once more, but no longer had the strength to get up. Painfully she turned onto her back. Looking into the cold eyes of him, she growled. "What happened to you? In high school you were so sweet. So kind. So caring and loving. You were always helping me when I really needed it. So what happened Hojo? What turned you into such a cruel bastard?"_

_"I realized that nice guys always finished last," Hojo replied smirking. "Besides. This way is better for us. You'll be happy Kagome. You'll see what I mean. Now come back inside." He held out hand to help her up._

_"No, Hojo! It's not better. You would waste a life just for your own gains. What can you really get out of this? Out of making me an unhappy person? What you're doing would ruin me!"_

**_-Flash forward in time-_**

_"Kagome what the hell are you doing?" Hojo demanded as he entered the room._

_Kagome was kneeling on the floor, a small dagger against her wrist. "I can't live like this anymore Hojo. Everything you've done. Everything you're doing. It's tearing me up inside. I can't take it anymore!"_

_As she started to draw the blade against her wrist, Hojo lunged forward and pulled her hand away._

_"Think of your son," he growled into your ear._

_"And what you've done to him?" she spat pushing him away. "No son of mine would ever want to be like you. As far as I know, I have no son. I only have a daughter whom you have murdered. Her blood is all over your hands. What you've done Hojo, can never be forgiven. No god would ever forgive you."_

_"Women and their emotions. It sickens me. Get over it Kagome. She has made our lives better and that is all that matters now."_

_"Better?" she snarled. She snorted and shook her head. "No Hojo. It has not made it better. If anything my life as well as yours is in ruins now. Nothing has been the same between us since that day. You know that as well as I. You've fucked everything up, do you realize that? You've not only fucked my life, but you've fucked yours up so bad, you can never be the man I loved again. For that man is apparently dead gone. I should have left you a long time ago. I regret not doing so sooner."_

_"You're not leaving," Hojo said as he approached her. "You're in this as deep as I am."_

_"Oh no. No I am most certainly not. I took no part in your plans. All I did was try to love you. I gave you a daughter, whom you turned on and murdered. You've turned my son to your will, manipulated him. Ruined his life. But it's over now, Hojo. You and I, we can never be anymore. That old flame has finally burned out. There is nothing to revive it now. Nothing can change what you've done to me." Kagome brushed past him and stopped at the door. "Goodbye Hojo." She left the room then to pack her things._

**_-Flash forward in time- _**

_Kagome felt herself falling. Falling deep into a life she didn't understand anymore. She had nothing left to her anymore. She was alone on the world. Alone in her pain. Her misery. She couldn't bare to go to her mother. Not now. Nothing was the same. She was a broken woman. She had no reason to live anymore. Her daughter was gone. Her son had become a cruel heartless man like his father. But it wasn't because of her like the both said. It was because of Hojo and his ambitions. He just couldn't understand what it meant to lose a child like that. He was a sexist bastard now, and he always would be. Nothing would ever change that, and Kagome knew he would burn in hell for his sins._

_But now her life was going nowhere. Pain racked her thin, frail body every single day. She found it harder and harder to survive as she worked for what little food she could get. But she still had nothing. Hojo had burned her diaries and completely destroyed her guitar before she'd had a chance to take them from her room. So what could she do now? Nothing. All she had ahead of her was death. A lonely death filled with pain. No one would really know she was ever dead... she die alone somewhere outside the city. She'd hardly be missed anyways._

_"Maybe I should just do it now," she said each and every day. That day she did leave the city. Her feet blistered and swollen by the time she was far enough away. She sat down upon a large flat boulder and pulled a small knife from her pocket. She absently ran her finger over the edge of the blade._

_"To end it now would end my suffering. I can't go on like this," she said aloud to no one. "I will not be missed. No one will ever know I've done this to myself. Not unless they find my body or the knife." She pressed the edge of the small blade down against her wrist, and started to cut in deep into the vein there._

"Momma wake up!" said a small voice beside Kagome's bed. "Momma please wake up," she begged and moved to lay next to her mother.

Slowly Kagome's eyes opened, staring at the ceiling. She lay there silently for awhile before she took in a huge gasp of air. She sat up quickly and hugged Amiriya to her. She didn't notice Inuyasha standing in the doorway, her eyes were closed.

"Momma was it the nightmare again?" the child asked.

Kagome nodded. She hated admitting it, but Amiriya had experienced the occurrence of this nightmare several times. Kagome never told her what it was, and she didn't want to know. She just knew that she was the only one who could wake her from it. Others had tried and failed.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said after awhile.

Kagome suddenly looked up at Inuyasha. "What... oh."

"Are you alright?"

Kagome sighed softly as if to say no, she was not.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but I can't keep it all bottled up inside anymore."

"Amiriya why don't you go wake up the boys," Inuyasha suggested.

"Ok," she replied and ran out of the room, making sure to close the door behind her.

"So, what was it about?" he asked sitting down next to her.

Kagome sighed softly and told him about her nightmare. She'd been having that same nightmare since the day she was officially divorced from Hojo. By the time she was done telling him what it was about, she'd lowered her head and eyes tears were streaming down her face.

"How often does this occur?" Inuyasha asked.

"A few times every week. And not once has anyone ever been able to wake me from it except my daughter. I just don't understand why it even started," she said chokingly through her sobs.

"Well, we'll find a way to help you, Kagome. I promise." Inuyasha then leaned sideways and wrapped an arm around her. He pulled her towards him and hugged her. "It'll be alright Kagome." He drew back and rose to his feet. "This Saturday you're coming out with us."

"But who will watch the kids?"

"I can take them to my mother for the night. She loves the boys and I'm sure she'll love Amiriya as well," he replied smiling.

"Alright," she replied. "But where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there. I'll ask Sango to lend you some of her clothes."

"Alright."

"Now come on. Let's make the kids some breakfast." He reached out his hand and pulled her to her feet. He smiled and led her from the room down the hallway and to the kitchen.

* * *

**A.N. **Well there's the 7th chapter. Nice and long. o-O Sorta. xD Please review. n-n I also still need more name suggestions.  



	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **It should be blatantly obvious that I still don't own the Inuyasha characters. The great and wonderful Rumiko Takahashi does though. -Bows-  
I do own the characters I create myself though. Therefore you can't have them. >>

**A.N. **Thank you for the reviews everyone. - They mean a lot. I apologize for the long wait for this chapter, but I had writers block. And we all know how that goes.

**Fanficluv7Inu: **Oh of course there will! What kind of sick sadistic chicken would I be if I was going to pair them together and not even make anymore fluff between them? Yeah I'm kidding. There'll be fluff. But it'll come much later on. For now I resume the plan and such.

To all you other happy readers, read the chapter and make me happy by reviewing. n-n

Oh. An apology for the muchly delayed release of this chapter. For about three weeks I had no computer at home. But now I do and I hope I can get more chapters out soon. Happy reading chumps and chumpettes.

**Bold- **Emphasis or yelling  
_Italics- _thoughts

* * *

"That insufferable woman!" Hojo fumed as he was told what was going on with his ex-wife and daughter. "She is not suppose to be able to live with anyone!" he growled.

"Sir if I might interject," his lawyer said calmly from his seat.

"What?" he muttered.

"The terms of the contract were that you were to keep everything you purchased for your ex-wife and the child. The ex-wife was only to keep those things that already belonged to her and one change of clothes. It also states that the ex-wife was not allowed to live with her mother or any other relatives she may have. It said nothing about someone else unrelated."

"You must be joking!" Hojo fumed. "How could I have been so blind? I never thought that the Takahashi's would even have the balls to pull such a stunt. She's living with that younger one right? Inuyasha Takahashi."

"That is correct," the man replied.

"So how can we get her out of there? I want her damned life to be miserable for leaving me like she did!"

"I'm not sure sir, but I think we can find a way."

"Good. Do it."

"Right away." The man rose to his feet gathering his things. On his way he muttered something inaudibly about Hojo.

Hojo watched the man leave. "Hmm. She'll ruin everything if she helps them. She knows all of our plans," he said to himself. "And the fucking idiot dropped off that girls body on the side of the road as if no one would see. Fucking idiots I've hired," he fumed to himself as he paced back and forth.

He stopped his pacing and looked at a stack of papers on his desk. "Ah hah!" He turned and walked towards his desk. He began shuffling through the papers, searching for something. "Here we go." He grabbed the wireless phone off of the receiver and dialed the number on the paper. He held it to the side of his head and waited for the answer.

"Kagoyashi Industries. How may I help you?" said a young female voice.

"I want to speak with Kagura."

"Please hold. I'll connect you."

Hojo heard silence then.

"Kagura Kagoyashi. How might I help you?"

"Kagura. It's Hojo."

"Ah. Hello Mr. Hojo. What can I do for you?"

"I need you for another job Kagura. You remember my ex-wife Kagome Higurashi correct?"

"Yes. I do sir."

"Well, she's currently living with the younger Takahashi brother. I need her out of there. Do whatever you must and get her out. I can't have her ruining my business."

"Understood Mr. Hojo. The fee for doing this will be decided later. But rest assure that she will be gone as you wish, and your plans can go on. She will not interfere with you."

"Good. I thank you for your service Kagura. You truly are the best."

"Thank you Mr. Hojo." Kagura heard a distinct click as Hojo hung up the phone.

"What an ass," she muttered dropping the phone onto the receiver. She pushed her chair back away from her desk and rose to her feet. "Kat we have another job from Mr. Hojo," she called out as she left her office.

"Oh yeah?" came the reply. The voice of the woman a bit deep. A young platinum blond haired woman rose from her chair in her cubicle and approached her boss. "What's he need this time?"

"He needs Kagome Higurashi out of Inuyasha Takahashi's house."

"What about the child?"

"He said nothing about her. So leave her with Inuyasha. He just wants Higurashi out. See that it happens."

"Right ma'am. Will I need a team for this?"

"I don't believe so. If my source was right, Higurashi is going out with Mr. Takahashi and his friends this Saturday. I believe they are going to their regular hang out. As you know the place, corner Higurashi and get her away from them. Don't hurt her, but bring her here, blindfolded. We'll keep her in the building until Hojo says to let her go."

"Right. I'm on it boss." Kat turned and headed back to her desk. She grabbed a few things out the file cabinet and left the building and headed home. She had things to do before Saturday. She had to put on a convincing act to separate Higurashi from Takahashi and his friends. She couldn't afford to screw this up.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked approaching him in the living room.

"Yeah what is it?"

"What exactly were you going to do about the kids on Saturday? I sorta forgot."

"That's alright. I'm gonna take 'em to my mom's. She loves the boys and she'll love Amiriya. But then, who couldn't love her? She's so sweet."

Kagome smile and laughed softly.

"Hey wait. Doesn't she have a kitten?"

"Yeah why?"

"Where is it?"

"Uh... I don't know," she replied slowly. "Amiriya is supposed to be taking care it. She'll know."

"Uh okay," Inuyasha replied with a shrug. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to show you something."

"What is it?"

"Just come with me." Inuyasha took her hand and led her down the hallway to his room. He led her inside and shut the door behind her. The only light in the room was from the glow of the monitor on the other side of the room. He pulled her towards the computer and had her stand behind him as he sat down in the chair. Using the keyboard he opened a file. To be more precise, a video.

Kagome stared in horror as Inuyasha started playing it, making sure to turn the speakers on as it started.

"Don't you see, my friends? This will revolutionize the industry!" came the clear voice of Hojo over the loud clapping as he stood at the podium. Before him was a large of group of 'friends' and investors. Every last one of them was behind him in this entire thing. "We've all enjoyed our rounds of sex with various women, but why should we have to search to find them? With this new business of ours, it will be so much easier! And since when have us men really cared about the well being of women in this time of ours? Women are just a nuisance and the only thing they are even good for is sex anyways. So by doing this, we can please ourselves and get rid of the nuisance at the same time. We expect that the young girls will die because of the treatment they receive, but that's what he have older women for. Of course we still need more young girls, but what do you say everyone?"

"Let's go!" shouted one man, followed shortly by several others. Then the entire room exploded into this psychotic cheering.

Inuyasha stopped it and looked at Kagome. "That's just part of it. I don't want you seeing anymore of it, but I wanted you to see this part. I know you didn't know he could really be like this when you were with him, but me and my brother, Sesshomaru, are working to bring this asshole and all of those other men down. And you, can really help us. Don't think that I went to you only because of this. You shouldn't have had to live like that anyways. I don't want you going back."

Kagome didn't really seem to hear him as she backed against the wall. Now she really knew how Hojo had felt about her. He viewed her that all she was good for was having children. Mainly girls. Once she bumped into the far wall, she slid down to the floor and drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she buried her face in her arms.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said softly as he got up and walked over to her. He knelt down in front of her on his knees and watched her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out and suddenly lunged forward, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest.

Timidly, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her against him. "It'll be alright Kagome. I promise. Nothing will happen to you or Amiriya. Hojo will be brought to justice, and you will be free once more to do as you please. I promise." He heard her choked sobs as the woman in his arms tried not to weep, but he knew she couldn't hold it back. This was all just to much for her. And he'd meant what he said. He would never let anything happen to her. She deserved so much better and he knew it. Yet for some reason, he was strangely glad that she didn't remember who he was. Which meant he could start all over.

* * *

alright then my duckies. That was fun. A bit of fluff. A bit of a cliff hanger. More fluff coming later. Bwahahahaha! Anyways... I wonder how exactly she'll get Kagome away from Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. Especially since Inuyasha promised nothing would happen to her. Perplexing.

Ciao,  
Illuma


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own them. Get over it.

**A.N. **Whee! So glad people enjoyed the last chapter. It makes me feel happy. n-n Now to answer questions. :o

**Alchemygeek-** Hey! You gonna share that popcorn?

**Inuyashangel**- Yes he does.

**Pwalefriend**- Yeah well I didn't have internet access or a computer for awhile. x.x But now I do. Any who, to answer your questions. First question; Long time ago when they were little, he and Kagome were the best of friends, cept Inuyasha saw her as more then that, but he did stupid things to anger her. Then something happened to Kagome, and she basically doesn't remember anything. I'll go into more detail on this subject in a later chapter. Second question; What Inuyasha and Sesshomaru actualy do is currently a secret. I can't tell you because then that would ruin parts of the story. So I just can't do that ya know?

**Eowyn Organa**- I don't really think anyone could ever see him like. But then hey. I can pretty much turn anyone evil by doing the right things. It just somehow seems to be really easy doing that to Hojo ya know?

Anyways, the reviews have kept me breathing. n.n On a side note, I'll be releasing a new story soon, Gravitation. So for those of you that like Gravitation, you might want to read the story, I'm hoping it's liked, and review. It'll make me happy ya know? Back to reality... sort of. I've been toying with possible names for Sesshomaru's wife, but I still don't know what to use. The name suggestions were great and all, but they just don't seem to fit her, ya know? I guess I'll just have to think of something since they're coming back in this chapter. Ah well. Just means more thinking and a headache for me, but I can deal with it. So happy reading my faithful duckies. And please review. They really do keep me breathing.

**Bold**- Emphasis/yelling  
_Italics_- Thoughts  
Seems like I don't use these much. o.O

* * *

"Sessomaru, how long is this going to take?" she asked her husband impatiently. She was was standing on the threshold of their room watching him as he shifted through several drawers. 

"I'm sorry love, but I just can't find the damn thing."

"Where'd you last see it?"

"I know I put it in one of these drawers, but I don't know which one," he muttered.

She sighed heavily and moved back into the room to help him search. She started pulling open drawers, brushing her dark blue hair back from her face when it got in the way, she'd died it recently out of boredom. She'd been wanting to cut it for the longest time, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let her. He liked her with her hair long like this, and she didn't want to disappoint him by sheering it all off because she wanted to. So she let it stay. "This it?" she asked pulling something from a drawer and holding it up to show him.

"Yes!" he exclaimed turning to look at it.

She laughed and handed the rectangular object to him.

"Thanks love," he said smiling as he moved towards her and took her in his arms. He kissed her and looked into her eyes. "Well now that I have it, would you like to go?"

She laughed softly and nodded, withdrawing from him she turned and left the room. Sesshomaru following close behind his wife. Their bags were already in the limo, and the driver was waiting to take them home. Thankfully the distance wasn't to great, so they wouldn't have to long of a wait to see their children. Sesshomaru followed her quickly and silently through the house to the front door. Once outside, they headed for the limo. He opened the door for her and followed her in, the door shutting behind him as he pulled it after him. Once it was shut he told the driver they were ready, and pushed the button making the window that separated the front of the car from the back go up. He wanted to be alone with his wife.

"Well," he said grinning at her. "What shall we do?"

"I can think of a few things," she said smirking as she pulled him towards her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few hours later the limo pulled into the driveway of Inuyasha's house. Sesshomaru silently opened the door, stepped out and pulled his wife gently after him. He shut the door behind her and walked with her arm and arm to the front door. He stood on the porch and rapped his knuckles on the wooden door. Immediately he heard a loud crash and sighed heavily. Then little footsteps running towards the door.

"Hey hold on boys!" he heard his brother say. When the door opened, Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha restraining the boys from tackling that parents.

"Oh let them go, Inuyasha," the woman said smiling as she withdrew her arm and knelt down to embrace her boys.

Inuyasha shrugged and released them. Immediately they flung themselves at their mother into her warm embrace.

"Have they been good?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Better then usual. Especially with Kagome's daughter around," he replied stepping aside to let them in.

Sesshomaru nodded and entered the house, his wife and sons behind him. "Where is she?" he asked.

"In her room with her daughter."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Alright. I want to speak with her for a bit." Sesshomaru headed down the hallway to the only room the young woman could possibly be in. He knocked on the door. He heard small foot steps approach the door. It opened and he looked down into the smiling face of a small child. He knelt down in front of her and looked at her. "Is it alright if I speak with your mother alone for awhile?" he asked her.

"Ok," she said in a sweet voice and went past him.

"Thank you," he said standing up. He watched her race down the hallway to the living room before entering the bedroom. He shut the door behind him with a click and looked at the young dark haired woman on the bed. He could see tears streaking down her face as she leaned forward over her knees on the bed.

"Kagome Higurashi?"

She looked up with a start and stared at Sesshomaru. "Y-yes?" she said.

"I'm Sesshomaru Takahashi. Inuyasha's elder brother. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions of my own. I'll understand if you don't want to answer them."

"It's alright. I'll answer them if I can."

"I appreciate this," he said pulling a chair towards the bed and sitting down. There was a small desk in the far corner of a room. He'd placed it in front of her before he sat down. "I understand that you told my brother a lot of what happened to you. But I'm afraid we need more. Has he shown you part of the video?" She nodded. "I see. So you understand him a little better now right?" Another nod came from Kagome. "Good. These first few are just about the past. When did you first meet Hojo?"

"I met him during the first year of high school."

"How did you become friends?"

"At first we just started talking here and there, but eventually he started walking me home, sometimes staying over and we'd do homework for awhile."

When did you start dating?"

"Couple years after. One day walking me home he asked me out to diner. After that we started going places together. Dinner. Movies. The regular things."

"Did he ever give you anything?"

"On our thirteenth date he gave a bracelet made of pure gold. My birthstone set in the middle of the band. An inscription on the back of it as well.

"Do you still have it?"

"I do. That was one thing he didn't take from me. I have it in my bag if you want to see it."

"May I?"

Kagome nodded slightly and pulled her bag from under the bed. She dug through it and found the bracelet. She pulled it out and held it out in her hand for him to take and look at.

Sesshomaru took the item from her. First looking at the stone, then turning it over to look at the inscription on the back. 'To me dearest Kagome. Forever I will love you, and hope that you will always be mine to share my hopes and dreams.'

"Did he ever show any signs of cruelty before your marriage?"

"Never. He was always so sweet and kind. He always treated my mother and grandfather with the greatest respect. And when he was with me alone, he spoke of random things. Didn't matter what, but I always listened. I remember what he told me this one day. About how he wished to help people in Japan. Mainly those living as I had when I left them. He wanted those people to have better lives for themselves."

"When he did he start acting 'strange?'"

"A few weeks after our wedding, he starting acting and talking strangely. The behavior was so unlike him. He was muttering to himself a lot, barely spending time with me. He barely even paid attention the day I'd told him I conceived. It was almost as if he didn't care about me anymore. But then when he found out it was a girl, something inside him sparked and he was making sure I had the best of everything. Where he got all the money for it from, I don't know. It confuses me. But I thought it strange that after neglecting me so, he'd suddenly be with me a lot more."

"Strange indeed. But what I want to know is what first sparked him to be so cruel. Though I think you would not know."

"Afraid not," Kagome said shaking her head. "If Inuyasha told you, I only learned of his plans at that meeting. Not before. I knew nothing of his 'friends' before then either. So in that I can't help you. But tell me something please, what caused you and Inuyasha to start all of this in the first place?"

"It was mainly Inuyasha's idea. But it is because of something he learned not to long ago. He has a deep hatred for Hojo. In the future he may tell you, as it is not my place. I have a few other questions, but I think I shall ask them some other time, if you don't mind."

"No not at all. I just feel relieved that I don't have to keep everything bottled up inside anymore."

"Well that is good to hear. Just know that you can rely on my brother. As dumb as he can be sometimes, he is a very reliable person."

Kagome smiled and rose to her feet. Sesshomaru blinked and looked at the item in his hand.

"Almost forgot," he grinned. He held it up to her for her to take, which she did and dropped back into her bag. Sesshomaru rose to her feet and walked to the door. He opened it and looked at her. "Would you like to meet my wife?"

"Sure," Kagome said smiling and followed him out of the room. Sesshomaru closed the door behind her then walked ahead of her back to the living room.

"Oh! So this is Kagome!" said the blue haired woman as she set her boys down and hurried towards Kagome to embrace her. "It's good to finally meet you my dear!" she said smiling at the younger woman.

Kagome smiled and nodded, completely lost for words. The woman released her and stepped back. "I am Kayou Takahashi," she said smiling brightly. "I do hope my brother-in-law has been treating you and your wonderful daughter well."

"Oh he's been extremely kind to us," Kagome replied smiling.

"Good. If he hadn't I might have killed him. Right Inu-kun?"

"Right," Inuyasha muttered and scowled behind her back.

"Don't make that face at me."

"What face?"

"Please Inuyasha. I know you were scowling at me. Don't do it," she said turning to look at him.

Inuyasha made a face at her and she simply laughed. "Honestly Inuyasha. You never do change."

"Nope. Never have. Never will. You know that."

"As clear as day." She turned back to Kagome. "Your daughter tells me she has a kitten."

"Yeah. But I think only she knows where it is if you want to see it. I haven't seen it since we got here."

"She's outside," Amiriya piped cheerfully.

"Oh?" Kayou said looking at her. "Can you show me where? I do love cats you know," she said smiling at the child.

"Ok!" she replied and hurried to the back door. The boys and Kayou following her.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said looking at his younger brother.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"Don't play dumb Inuyasha."

Inuyasha muttered something inaudible and looked away. Kagome had sat down on the couch and was staring at them. Completely confused at what was happening.

"Not now," he muttered. "Maybe after all of this is over."

"Well she has a right to know, Inuyasha. You know that as well as I." Sesshomaru then turned and followed his wife and the children outside into the backyard, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone together.

"What was he talking about?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha.

Snapping out of his dream-like state, Inuyasha turned to look at her. "I'll tell you some other time. It would just add to your worries, and I don't want you to have to deal that. It's been hard enough on you already, and I don't want to add to your burdens."

"Will I ever know?" she asked still looking at him.

"I'll tell you someday. I'll tell you everything." With that he turned and left the house, going into the backyard, leaving Kagome all alone.

* * *

Well that was fun wasn't it? Lotta words to. o.O But whatever. It's all for your enjoyment. I hope you all liked it. And please review. As I said before, reviews keep me breathing. 

Side note: As I said before, I'll be releasing a Gravitation fic. Most likely the first chapter will be up by Thursday. Friday at the latest. So if you like Gravitation, watch out for it and I hope you like it if you do read it. It'd make me uber happy. n-n

Ciao,  
Illuma


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **To all of our hopes and dreams, they still aren't mine.

**A.N.** Gomen nasai my pretties. My interenet crapped out last week and I haven't been able to update from anywhere.  
Hee. You're all silly. n-n Obviously the reviews help because I'm still breathing. But anyways. I had nothing to do Sunday so I was like eh. Whatever. And started writing. I actually finished it Sunday night, but didn't want to put up right then because it'd be kinda weird. o.O So I put it up when I got home. Now to answer reveiws. n.n

**Eowyn Organa **Yes indeed he is. But you know you love it. n-n

**Fanficluv7Inu **Indeed guessing games are fun. You might know what he's thinking, but then you might not. Of course you won't know untill he says it now will you? Of course not! Bwahahahaha!

**Inuyashangel **I'm mean? Ugh! How rude! Ok not really. I know I'm mean. I'm over it. But hey, that's just the way I am ya know. We all love me for it. Because if I wasn't the way I am, I wouldn't be me. I'd be one of those normal psycho's that goes around randomly killing people. But I do luff all of my readers. n-n And we all know it's not that love kind of luff. Just a normal luff.

Other random things. Possibly fluff in the next chapter! Bwahahahaha! Anyways. I plan on releasing a new fic sometime this week if I can. It's a gravitation fic, and the chapters are nice long. And they seem to get longer every chapter. Gotta love it. Of course it's all very strange to me, but then hey. I don't really care. It amuses me and I figure it might amuse others. But you know what we need most in this fic right now? Blood. That's right. Blood. That nice red stuff that oozes out of wounds. So I might have a bit of fun with that in this chapter. I know you'll love it. n-n And don't forget to review!

* * *

"Bankotsu shut the hell up! Actually, all of you shut up! We'll be leaving soon and all of this noise is getting on my nerves!" growled the woman they called shacho.

She could be a terrifying woman sometimes, and it scared them all when she yelled at them a different way. Thankfully she hadn't started throwing things at them. She tended to throw light objects very hard. Occasionaly she threw staplers, and sometimes a staple would puncture their skin. Later on she'd always beg their forgiveness for throwing things at them, and they always caved in to her charms. They did find it strange that she always prefered the cubicle when she was working. The head shacho had given her an office of her own, but she like her little cubicle.

They were a group of seven standing behind her. They'd been working for Kagoyashi Industries for the past six years now. And they'd become very reliable when they were needed, and apparently they were needed to deal with a woman some big shot wanted out of the way of his greedy plans.

"Hey Kat. Where exactly are we going tonight?" Bankotsu asked her timidly. He didn't want her to yell again. None of them did.

"A club called Vampire Nitemares."

"Hey I've been there!" Jakotsu said quite cheerfully. "It's a really weird place."

"Usually is," Kat replied. "But apparently that's where Takahashi and his friends like to go when they have spare time. They're taking our target there, and we must get her away from them by any means necesary. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" the group of seven behind her said almost military like.

Kat turned around and handed them each a small stack of papers. Each of them was exactly the same. "Memorize her face. Once you find her, use whatever force you must and get her out of there. But no weapons. The last time you did that the police almost got us. We can't let that happen. And don't let her scream. Screaming will only attract unwanted attention. Got that?"

They all nodded and went off to get ready for tonight.

Kat sighed and turned back to the monitor. "Fucking Hojo. I hate doing his dirty work. Especially since this time it involves an innocent woman he betrayed. If I could, I'd kill the bastard myself." She said this to herself, no one had been around to hear her. She muttered something else and turned the machine off. She pushed the chair against the desk and stretched her arms briefly before heading for the elevator. She had to get ready for tonight. She had to blend in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome sighed and stared blankly at the opposite wall of her room. Like Inuyasha had said, he'd taken the kids to his mother's house and had left them with her. When he came back, he told her Sango and Miroku would be here soon and Sango would help her get ready for tonight. She really didn't want to go anywhere, but Inuyasha wasn't giving her a choice in the matter. He said he'd drag her there kicking and screaming if he had to. She sighed heavily and dropped down onto the bed, her head hitting the wall behind her with an audible thump.

"Hey Kagome!" came a familiar feminine voice from outside the room.

Kagome groaned and sat up. She rubbed the back of her head and stood up. She walked to the door and opened it to see Sango standing in the hallway. A box in her hands.

"Time to get ready," she said grinning.

Kagome blinked and looked at Sango's attire. She was wearing a black goth skirt, fishnet stockings, black goth boots, and a black web bustier. Over that she had a black net top on (If you haven't noticed, I'm using items from Gaia n-n). Kagome thought her ensemble was a bit strange, but what did it matter? She thought her own was just strange when she put it on. Sango applied dark make-up to her face, and she wouldn't let Kagome look in the mirror.

Kagome wanted to see what she looked like in the mirror, but Sango refused. Sighing, and defeated, she followed Sango out of her room and down the hallway to the living room. Upon entering the room, Sango stepped aside letting Miroku and Inuyasha see her. Kagome half-looked away from them, her foot raised and the tip turning slightly back and forth. She felt rather embarrased because of their looks, but she didn't show it. On the inside she was blushing horribly from the look Inuyasha was giving her.

"Wow," Miroku said, breaking the never-ending silence between them. "Kaogme you look great!"

Kagome looked at Miroku and smiled. "Thanks," she said meakly. She refused to even look in Inuyasha's general direction.

Inuyasha said nothing about it and rose. "Let's go. We need to be there a bit early tonight."

"What for?" Sango asked.

"Konara wants us there early. Plus she wants me to help set up the stage."

"Oh I remember now!" Sango said suddenly.

"Thought you would," Inuyasha said grinning.

Sango grinned. "Well let's go then!" she said almost to eagerly.

Miroku and Sango headed for the door. Miroku opened it for her and walked out to his car.

Inuyasha followed shortly, Kagome trailing behind him. Miroku and Sango sat in front, Miroku apparenty was going to drive. Kagome sat in the seat behind Sango's seat, and Inuyasha got in next to her. As Miroku pulled out of the driveway, the gate surrounding the front yard closed almost imediately.

For the longest time no one said a word. Miroku turned on the radio to end the complete silence. It was a new band. Miroku absentmindedly mouth the words to the song. As did Sango and Inuyasha. Beside Inuyasha, Kagome remained as still as a statue. Barely moving. She had a really bad feeling that something was going to happen tonight. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it would happen.

"How much farther?" Inuyasha suddenly asked Miroku.

"Just around the corner."

* * *

Right then. There's the chapter. I hope you all liked it well enough. I was having problems with my brain trying to figure out how to end it, and I left you with a cliffy. Don't you just love me? 

Ciao,  
Illuma


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Inuyasha characters. The great and wonderful Rumiko Takahashi does though. -Bows-  
I do own the characters I create myself though. Therefore you can't have them. >>

**A.N.** Whee! That was amusing. Apparently I didn't do what I was planning to do last chapter, so it'll happen this chapter. n-n It's all just building up to a certain point right now, and it'll build a lot more later on. Oh! By the way! Possible fluff :3 I wonder if I should do a sequel to this fic when I'm done.

**Eowyn Organa** If I wasn't evil you wouldn't love me. D: Besides. You know you love me because of my evilness. n-n You can't deny that. I see it!

And apparently I'd released the fic before I added the chapter. xD Silly me. I forgot to edit that part before adding it. Oh well. If you love me you'll read my Gravitation fic even though it's like... really weird. One more thing. Not claiming any of the songs used in this chapter as my own. I just don't have any ability at writing music so I'm using songs by Evanescence. N-n

Side note: Kyokotsu, Mukotsu and Ginkotsu aren't as horrifyingly ugly as they are in the anime and stuff. The look better, but I won't take the time to describe them. And Suikotsu looks like he did when he was the doctor dude person.

* * *

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said looking at her. "Is something wrong?"

"What?" she said looking up at him. "No. nothings wrong. I'm alright."

"Uhm ok," he replied shrugging.

Miroku glanced back at Kagome in the rear view mirror and sighed inwardly. Inuyasha had told him and Sango all about his past. He told them what he'd done, and they both hoped Inuyasha could fix it.

"We're here!" he said pulling into the parking space reserved for him.

He turned the key shutting off the engine and pulled it out. The doors automatically unlocked and they all climbed out. They joined in a small group in front of the car. Inuyasha took Kagome's arm in his, and Miroku took Sango's. The two guys grinned to themselves and headed towards the front door of the club. They stopped outside and Inuyasha lifted his hand. He tapped his knuckles twice on the metal door and lowered his arm, waiting.

"What?" came a deep voice through a small opening in the door, just above Inuyasha's eyes.

"It's Takahashi. Let us in."

The man grunted. They heard a distinct click and the door slid inward on silent hinges. Kagome walked with Inuyasha inside and glanced at the musclebound man standing beside the door. He watched them will small black eyes. She caught him looking her up and down, but remained emotionless.

"Inuyasha!" came a woman's voice from the stage. "Miroku! Both of you come here!"

"If you'll excuse us ladies," Miroku said as he and Inuyasha headed towards the woman.

Sango rolled her eyes and pulled Kagome towards the bar. She pushed the younger woman down onto a stool and sat on the one next to her. "Want something to drink?" she asked.

Kagome shook her head. and turned to face the bar. She put one elbow up on the bar and leaned on it, her head in her hand. _Why do I feel as though something is going to happen tonight? Something bad? _she asked herself.

"Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked looking at her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Behind them they heard a loud crashing sound of a symbol hitting the floor. Sango turned and watched.

"Damn it Miroku! Be careful!" the woman said loudly.

"I'm sorry!" Miroku pleaded.

"Ugh. Just don't do it again."

Miroku nodded and set the symbol back up in its place. Sango grinned at him and laughed as he almost dropped it again. As soon as it was back in place, the woman hit him over the head. Miroku grumbled and sidled away from her to help Inuyasha instead. By the time they were done, Miroku had been hit seven more times by the woman.

"Jeese Konara-san. Did you really have to hit me so many times?"

"Yes. This is brand new equipment. I can't have it messed up. Plus that new band is going to be here tonight. I've had several requests to get them to be here, and they've finally agreed. Their manager was a real bitch about them playing at the club. But in the end, my stubbornness always wins."

"To true," Inuyasha said grinning. "You're just so persuasive!"

Konara laughed. "Oh!" she said and took Inuyasha aside. "Who's the girl next to Sango?"

"A friend," he replied hesitantly.

"Only a friend?"

Inuyasha nodded and looked away from her. Konara sighed and pulled him towards her office. She pushed him in ahead of her and closed the door behind her.

"Spill it Takahashi. I know you better than anyone, and you know you can't hide anything from me. Who is she?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"The Kagome Higurashi? Ex-wife of Hojo Yokoshimanakokoro?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"You're kidding! It's really her!"

"Yeah."

"But I thought she-"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I found her. She doesn't remember me, but that's a good thing. Right now she's living with me. And she's going to help Sesshomaru and I take down Hojo. The bastard deserves what's coming to him."

Konara nodded. "I saw the news the other day. I just it was him. But I'm glad she's no longer living there. But you better be good to her Inuyasha."

He nodded. "Of course. I won't let anything happen to her. Not ever."

"Good."

"Konara!" came a voice through the door. "They're here!"

Konara sighed. "Good. Come on." She pushed Inuyasha out of her office and closed the door behind her.

"Welcome to Vampire Nitemares!" she exclaimed as she walked towards the group. "You must be Naomi," she said to the blond haired woman in front of them. Strangely, she and Kagome seemed to be wearing the same outfits, but Naomi had long blond hair, gold bracelets on each wrist, and a scar between her eyes.

"That's me," she said smiling.

"What was the name of the band again? I'm terribly afraid I've forgotten it again."

"Twilight Fire. I wouldn't really call us a band since I didn't pick them. The president of the label did. Kept saying I needed a band of my own. And since I wouldn't go find anyone, he did it for me."

Konara smiled. "Well at least you have one. We recently got in some new equipment, and I'd like you to use it. It's already been set up."

"Oh wow. Looks really nice!" Naomi exclaimed looking at the equipment on stage. "Oh man. Must have cost you a fortune!"

"No not really. We always get discounts. Haven't payed full price anything I've purchased yet."

"Wow. How long have you been in business?"

"Next week it'll be twenty three years. My father first started the club, and I took over when he retired thirteen years ago. I was twenty when I took over. I've always that as being really strange, but I've been doing great since then."

"Wow. So young and owning a club like this."

Konara grinned. "I suppose. But as my father always said. 'It's good for you Konara!'" They laughed. "Anyways. You can all go prepare. We'll be opening soon."

The band nodded and walked away.

"Oi! Loki! Light it up!"

"Yes ma'am!" replied a dark haired man from above them. He flipped a few switches and the lights on the outside of the building came on. Less then an hour later, several more people had come inside, and a line extended around the corner into the alley outside.

The band was on stage warming up, and the crowd was waiting patiently. Kagome was still sitting at the bar, absentmindedly swirling a drink around in a glass.

Inuyasha was watching her from afar. He sighed and walked towards her. Immediately the stool to her right was vacated and Inuyasha sat down.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. I am."

"You keep saying that. But every time I see you, you look worried about something. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she muttered, not looking at him.

"Kagome you can tell me."

She didn't look at him. "It feels like something bad is going to happen. I don't know why I feel it, but I just do. I can't explain it."

"It'll be ok Kagome. Nothings going to happen. I promise."

She nodded but refused to look at him.

"Come on. Let's dance," he said rising to his feet and holding out his hand to her.

With a small sigh, she set the glass down and took his hand. The band was finally starting to play their first song of the night. People were starting to dance, but they parted for Kagome and Inuyasha. Above them, black lights were flashing as they danced.

If one looked, there were five on stage in all. Two guitar, one bass, one on drums, and Naomi playing the keyboard. Somewhere near them Sango and Miroku were dancing as well. Yet none of them knewl, that something really was going to happen. Kagome had been right, but they didn't realize it at all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A group of eight people entered the club then. Seven men. One woman. The men positioned themselves as they'd been instructed. The woman meanwhile went out onto the dance floor to see where exactly their target was. Once she found her, she headed back and towards of the men.

"Bankotsu," she said in a low voice. "Do what you can to get her to dance with you. I'll distract Takahashi, and you all will get her out of here. If she struggles, then do it."

"Right," he said nodding.

"I'll tell the others." She turned and spoke to each one in turn.

It was a few minutes before the next song. Bankotsu made his way towards Kagome and requested the next dance with her. She looked at Inuyasha who only shrugged and walked off to the bar. He soon became engaged in conversation by the boss, and they started to dance.

"Tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost? "

Gradually Bankotsu began getting Kagome closer and closer to the door. The young woman had no idea what was going on, and she wouldn't until it was to late for her.

"My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation"

He was getting close to the point where he could simply drag her out of the building. No one would really notice. Done right he could make it look as though they were leaving together.

"Do you remember me  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side  
Or will you forget me  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost?"

The good thing was, Kagome had no idea what he was doing. She was oblivious to his actions.

"My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation"

It wouldn't be to long before the song ended, and they were close to the door. He took her arm in his and turned towards the door. She apparently didn't register what was happening as he led her outside and into the alley. The others turning to follow, the boss still distracting Takahashi.

"My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will i be denied Christ  
Tourniquet  
My suicide"

That's when she screamed. Bankotsu tried to stop her, but she wouldn't have it. He lifted a hand and slapped her. Tears of pain immediately sprang to her eyes. She screamed again. She was screaming for Inuyasha.

"Hey just shut up," Jakotsu said looking at her.

Kagome ignored him and continued screaming. She knew someone had to come for her eventually.

"Renkotsu. Suikotsu. Go get the cars." The two nodded and walked off. Bankotsu looked at Kagome and threw her against the wall, he head hitting the wall hard. She stopped screaming, and started whimpering in pain. Tears still trickling down her face.

When she screamed again, a dagger dropped into Bankotsu's hand from his sleeve. He moved it forward and stabbed Kagome's stomach, just between the bottom of her top and waist of the skirt. He pulled the weapon out and backed up. That would shut her up. Torn with pain, Kagome double over clutching her bleeding stomach. The blood was pouring slowly from the open wound. Oozing was more like it. She felt herself being lifted and then placed in a car. Her eyes were shut tightly. She curled into a ball against the door and felt someone's hand on her body keeping her down. She felt the car rumble as it was started. She heard the engine humming as it drove off.

_I knew something would happen. He promised me. He lied to me. Maybe... it was my fault. I shouldn't have danced with that guy! I'm so stupid!_ she yelled at herself mentally. The last image that flashed before her closed eyes was Inuyasha before she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Oh! I lied about the fluff sorta. Apparently it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, so fluff will come later. n-n I promise. And I told you we needed blood. Nice red stuff that oozes out of wounds. You know. I could have been so much meaner, but I didn't think that would be very nice. Not that I've been all that nice in this fic anyways. Specially with Hojo being an asshole an all. Please review! Oh. And any more reviews for chapter 10 and the reviews for this chapter will be answered in chapter 12.

Ciao,  
Illuma


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Alas my duckies. To all our hopes and dreams, they are still not mine.

**A.N.** Glad to know the last chapter was like. n-n But I wonder where Bankotsu got the dagger from originally. Huh! Maybe it was a um... I dunno. Never mind. I'm just rambling. Ok um... I know I said fluff soon, but I don't know when. Maybe in a few chapters I can squeeze it in. But right now I get to have a lot of fun. n-n Hope ya like it.

**Eowyn Organa **Actually, she wasn't talking to him. Just dancing.

**Inuyashangel **Well it's not like he enjoys it really. Besides. You never know when something might happen.

* * *

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said looking away from the woman talking to him. He thought he'd heard her scream his name, but he wasn't sure. "If you'll excuse me," he said to the woman as he rose from the stool. He walked out into the crowd looking for Kagome, but she wasn't there. The song was over, and Konara was on stage talking. 

Swearing he went off to find Sango and Miroku. He found them talking in a corner.

"Sango, Miroku. I can't find Kagome!" he exclaimed in a low voice when he reached them.

They both turned and said "What!" in unison.

"I seriously can't after that first song she started dancing with this other guy. Then I started talking to this one chick over at the bar. And I thought I heard Kagome screaming outside. I looked around, and she isn't here."

"I'll check the bathroom," Sango said.

Inuyasha nodded and Sango ran off.

"Come on Inuyasha. Let's go look around outside. Maybe she's still around."

"I hope so."

The two men made their way quickly to the main door and left. The only thing they saw when looking down the street, were the back lights of two almost identical cars. They thought it was strange, but ignored it. They both went towards the alley, which even though barely, was lit. They both noticed immediately a pool of blood on the ground. Inuyasha went forward and touched it. The blood dripped off of his fingers and back into the pool.

"It's Kagome's," Inuyasha said slowly.

"How do you know it's hers?" Miroku asked.

"Who else would it belong to? Especially if she was screaming for help. They had to silence her somehow didn't they? Besides. They left one crucial thing." He rose to his feet and went to the opposite side of the alley. Take a small cloth from his pocket, he wrapped it around the handle of the weapon and picked it up. "They left this."

"That was stupid of them," Miroku said walking towards him.

"Maybe. But then again, maybe they did it on purpose, You never know. We'll find out who it belongs to, and they'll be able to identify whose blood this is on the blade. Go get Sango and tell Konara that we're sorry that we had to leave so soon."

Miroku nodded and headed back to the club entrance and went inside. Inuyasha stood in the alley yelling at himself mentally. _How could I have been so stupid? I was supposed to protect her! I should have been watching her!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She was lyeing on her back on a very soft bed, but where was she? She wanted to sit up, but her body resister her. She turned her head slightly to the side and noticed someone sitting on a chair next to the bed. She groaned in pain and a bolt of pain tore through her stomach. She rolled onto her side away the figure, clutching at her stomach.

"You're awake," came a voice from the other person in the room. "I'm sorry about hurting you like that, but you wouldn't stop screaming."

"So you decided to stab me?" she retorted angrily as she turned back to face him.

"If I had another way I would have done it. We tried getting you to stop, but you wouldn't and I did what I had to do."

"Why did you do it anyways?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why?"

"It's confidential."

"When can I leave?"

"When we're given the ok to let you go. Not before."

Kagome sighed. "And how long will that be?"

"Who knows? A day. A week. A month. A year. It just depends on when it's all over and done with."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You are a very important woman Kagome Higuarshi."

Bankotsu rose from the chair and looked down at her. "There's a bottle of pain killers on the table over there. There's a clean cup on the counter. And tap water to drink. You'll get meals three times a day. No more. No less. Just let us know if you're allergic to something. We don't want you to die on us here."

Kagome snorted and slowly pushed herself up as he walked to the door. "I'll die of lonliness. Did you ever stop and think about my daughter?"

"We aren't suppose to worry about her. Just you."

"Are you really that cruel? You did all of this for money. And Hojo hired you didn't he?"

"Maybe he did. Maybe he didn't. Like I said. The information is confidential. You should sleep." He opened the door and left her alone in the cold room.

Kagome fell back onto the bed and turned onto her side, tears streaming down her face. Choking sobs racked her body until she fell into a restless sleep.

0o0

Bankotsu swore under his breath as he left the helpless young woman. "I really never understand why I even took this damned job in the first place," he muttered to himself. No one was around to here him, but they knew the main reason why he'd taken it. The money. A few years ago he took the job because his mother had been dieing. He'd been able to get the money to pay the hospital bills to help his mother, but for some reason he didn't quit. He'd been through college, and gotten a degree. But somehow, the job just stuck with him. He just couldn't leave it, and he didn't know how to explain it. But he hated doing this kind of thing to people. Especially young women like Kagome Higurashi, but what could be done? He still had to pay for things his mother desperately needed due to her health conditions, but no other job he knew of paid this much. The good thing was, his mother didn't know what he and his friends did for a living. Sighing heavily, he continued through to the opposite side of the building where his friends were.

"Hey Bankotsu!" Jakotsu said upon his entering the room.

The door closed behind him with a click and he sat down in the only vacant chair left. He didn't respond to the greeting but instead leaned back in the chair, his head hanging back as he stared at the ceiling above him.

"Something wrong Bankotsu?" Suikotsu asked from somewhere to his right.

"No," he replied.

Jakotsu started to say something, but Renkotsu stopped him, shaking his head.

Swearing under his breath, Bankotsu rose from the chair and pushed it over in his haste to leave the room. The other six men in the room started to follow, but terrifying glare from their leader stopped them. The door slammed behind him as he left. Ignoring everyone who tried to speak with him, he passed them all by without a second glance. He headed for the parking garage underneath the building and located his black Mercedes quickly. He climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. He pulled out of the space and sped out of the underground parking garage. Where he was headed, he wasn't really sure.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Inuyasha you fool!" Sesshomaru thundered at his younger brother. "How could you do such a thing?"

Inuyasha was sitting on a chair, looking away from his brother.

"Damn it Inuyasha. You know how important she is. And even after what you did to her you still let her out of your sight! You're such a fool!"

"I know," he muttered still not looking at him.

"And you realize that without her, this could put us in a bad position. We need her at the court. We need her as a witness."

"I know Sesshomaru."

"You had better find her. In the mean time, the boys will be coming home, and if the girl agrees, she will come as well untill you find her mother. Am I understood?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. I understand. I'll find her. I swear I will."

"Good." Sesshomaru turned away to go to the boys' room to get anything they would want to have at home. He left Inuyasha's house about an hour later.

Shortly after his departure, the doorbell rang. Inuyasha stood up and walked slowly to the door. He looked up upon opening it.

"YOU!"

* * *

**A.N. **Whee! Cliffy for you all. I wonder who it could be. :O Have fun guessing. Anyways. Please review. n-n 

Ciao,  
Illuma

Sidenote: My muse for the Gravitation fic left me so I'll be writing a new one soon. I have some nice ideas for the chapters, and they won't be as long. So I hope you all read it and review when it comes out. And maybe later on when I'm finished with both stories, I'll do a crossover of some sort with them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **

**A.N.** Anyways. For those of you that like Gravitation, I'll have a newer story up by the time this chapter is up and alive. The Gravitation story has more of my interest in it than the other one did, so I hope my muse doesn't vanish. As for updating this story, I write whenever I can and when I get new ideas for chapters. So if I get delayed such as a few weeks ago when I was gone for about month, I'll throw up a few chapters one right after the other to make up for the absence. Other then that, updates whenever I think of something. n-n In the mean time, happy reading!

**Pwalefriend Chapter 11- **Well I can't exactly kill her now can I? Because if I did that then the story would basically end. And then all I'd have would be the Gravitation fic I'm working on. And Ciao is Italian. Used to express greeting or farewell.

**Pwalefriend Chapter 12-** You'll see! n-n

**Inuyashangel- **Let's all hate him together. :O

Right then. Let's finds out who's at the door!

Another thing. The hits for the fic are weird for chapters 10 and 11. Chapter 11 has more hits. o.O That just seems rather odd that something like that would actually happen. But whatever.

* * *

"**YOU!**" Inuyasha shouted angrily upon seeing the man at the door. Angrily, Inuyasha balled his hand into a fist and swung, connecting with his jaw and sending the man staggering away. "It was you! You and those fucking bastards that work for Kagoyashi!"

The man looked at Inuyasha. "Yeah. It was me. I won't hide it. I hurt her, and I finally realize that I've such a fucking idiot doing the things I do. They don't know it yet, but I've quit. I know what you and you're brother are doing, and I hate the bastard too. I want to see that fucking asshole either behind bars or dead."

Inuyasha folded his arms and glared at him. "You even left your dagger behind," he muttered. "But what can you do?" he asked angrily.

"I can get her out. I know you'll never trust me. That doesn't matter. I just realize that I've been such an asshole. But when she spoke to me, I saw the fire in her eyes. The rage she held in check. She said I was cruel. And now I believe her. I never believed anyone else when they said that, but when she said it, it really got to me. I hate to admit it, but Kagome Higurashi is a formidable woman when she's pissed. I didn't speak with her much, but I realize that."

Inuyasha snorted. "It's nice to know that you think so highly of her from only a few words."

The man shrugged.

"Look Bankotsu. If you can get her back like you say you can, then I won't kill you just yet. I'll let you live for awhile. But only **if **you get her back. Otherwise you're dead."

Bankotsu nodded. "I'll do it Takahashi. I will. I won't live that life anymore." Bankotsu turned and headed back to his car, got in, and drove away.

Inuyasha glared after the retreating car and turned to go back inside. He sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. Looking up he sighed heavily.

"She'll never forgive me. She'll hate me forever now."

"_Mrow!"_

"What the-"

"_Mrow!"_

"Where is that coming from?" he said standing up.

"_Mroooow!" _the call seemed to be more urgent now.

"It's coming from outside..." He headed for the door and went outside. He looked up and saw Amiriya's kitten pacing back and forth on the roof. The kitten was meowing in distress. Apparently the cat couldn't remember how to get back down.

Inuyasha laughed at the thought. He headed off to the side of the house and came back with a ladder in tow. He set up against the house and climbed up. The kitten watched him from her spot the entire time. She'd stopped pacing and sat down. Inuyasha stopped on the top step and reached out to the kitten. She didn't resist as he lifted her in his arms. He climbed back down and looked at the kitten.

"I guess I'll be taking care of you for awhile."

The kitted mewed and nuzzled against him. Inuyasha sighed and took the cat inside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bankotsu muttered something to himself as he drove back to Kagoyashi Industries head quarters. He easily made it to the room he had left Kagome in. Knocking twice, he waited for a reply. Receiving none he entered the room. Kagome was on her side facing the wall opposite the door. He moved quietly to the bed and looked down at her.

Kagome sensed someone there and opened her eyes. She turned her head slightly and looked up at Bankotsu.

"What now?" she growled angrily at him.

Bankotsu looked at her. "Talking to you earlier made me realize something. Even though you barely said a word, something clicked in my mind. Which is why starting now, I'm changing my life. For the past three years I think, I've been doing this solely for my mother's sake. A few years ago she came down with some cancer or other, and the hospital bills ran very high. This job was the only one that paid well enough to pay those bills. But when she got better, I never quit. I don't know why, but I didn't. And I realize now it was stupid of me. No one really knew my reason behind joining in the first place, and they think it was because of the money, but it's not anymore. I've deprived my mother of my company for her for to long, and I won't let your daughter be away from you. Not like this. So here's what I'm going to do."

He proceeded to give the young woman a detailed plan of exactly what he was going to do, when he would do it, and how he would do. She responded with vigorous nods of her head when needed. And when he was done, she thanked him gratefully and hugged him. She knew he wasn't lying.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey. Whatcha think Bankotsu's up to?" Jakotsu asked the others.

"Who cares," Muikotsu muttered back as he fiddled with something in his hands.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm going to go find him," he said as he left the room. The others watched him go, shrugged, and went about their business.

Jakotsu found Bankotsu in his office apparently looking for something. He leaned against the door jam and watched him.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked Bankotsu.

Bankotsu didn't look up as he continued his search. "Looking for something." he replied tersely.

"What are you looking for?"

"None of your business Jakotsu. Go away."

"No. Tell me what you're looking for. Maybe I can help."

"I don't want your help." Bankotsu turned around and started going through the files in the drawers behind him. He held a few documents under his arm as he searched for more.

Behind him, Jakotsu approached the desk and looked at the documents on his desk. Wondering what they were, he looked through them and lifted an eyebrow. He didn't know that the ones on the desk weren't important to Bankotsu. Those were just there to distract him.

Finding all he needed, Bankotsu rose and held several files in one hand. He turned and looked at Jakotsu.

"Out," he said moving around the desk. "I'm leaving."

Grumbling, Jakotsu left, Bankotsu following and locking the door behind him. Bankotsu waited for Jakotsu to be out of site before he made his way to the room Kagome was in. When he opened the door, he found her leaning against the wall, her body trembling as she struggled to hold herself up.

"Idiot," Bankotsu muttered. He walked towards her and forced her gently back to the bed. "I'll be back around midnight to get you."

Kagome looked at him and nodded.

"Get some sleep." Bankotsu turned and left the room, closing the door and locking it behind him as he went. Files in hand, he had someone to see.

* * *

**A.N. **Dunnnn Dunnnn Dunnnn! I wonder who he's going to see. I guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out. And what's this plan of his?  
Anyways. Review please and keep me breathing!

Ciao,  
Illuma


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Well my plan to claim them didn't work, so they still aren't mine.

**A.N. **I'm glad the last chapter was liked. n-n And I've been commented on my writing style:O  
**  
InuYashasluvr16-** I thank you from the bottom of my heart on your compliments. It means a lot to me. n-n And I've been writing for a long time now, it just takes awhile to actually develop any skill you have for it.  
**  
Inuyashangel- **Well we might kill him, but not yet. He still has a part to play in this. I might kill him, but I might not afterwards. It all depends. Kikyo(u) really isn't that fun of a person, but then comparing her and Kagome to each other, you have to admit that she isn't as annoying as Kagome is.

**Fanficluv7Inu-** I downloaded that song a couple days ago. x3 Yeah she fell for it, but the thing is, she just wasn't paying attention to her surroundings really. Inuyasha knows he should have, but then Kat is a woman that can grab ANYONE'S attention. There will be fluff in this chapter. n-n A couple chapters back or maybe it was the last one, I dunno, I said there would be fluff soon. So it's in this chapter to make you all happy. X3 It's not all that totally LOVEY DOVEY stuff right now. That kind of fluff comes much later. But there is a lot of affection going on. :ninja:  
**  
A.N.** Thanks for the reviews. n-n Anyways, lately I've been short on things to say in the A.N. So perhaps from now on I could just ramble on about something. You don't have to read it, but I'm just bored since I never have any like... gigantic paragraphs to torture you all with. Anyways. I'll stop now so you can go read this chapter. n-n  
Oh! I still wanna know how the hell Chapter 11 has more views than chapter 10. It's like... I dunno. But it's really really weird that that would happen. But whatever. One more thing. I still have my Gravitation fic up which I'll be updating shortly after this chapter is out. So be sure to read it if you like Gravitation. The story is developing strangely for it though. It's really weird.

* * *

"Then you have her?"

"We do sir. She is currently confined to one of the rooms, the door is locked at all times.

"Good. Keep her there until the Takahashi brothers fall."

"What about that child?"

"Bring her to my home. She is destined to be apart of my plans, I will not let her escape. Judge or no judge. She is mine."

"Yes sir," said the voice on the other end of the line.

Hojo hung up the phone and paced back and forth in his office. His ex-wife was so frustrating. He was glad she was out of his way now. She wouldn't be able to stop his plans now. No one could. Unless something happened, but he wasn't thinking about that. He was simply concentrating on perfecting his business. He did not think he would be betrayed by anyone whether he knew them or not. The thought would never pass through his thick skull into his brain. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The hours seemed to pass by so slowly for Kagome. Bankotsu had given her a small watch so she knew when he'd be there. She was looking at it again for the seventh time that last hour. He'd be there in about ten minutes. She was relying on him to come. Those ten minutes seemed to pass like and hour or more. Each second seeming to slowly tick by. Finally, to her joy, the time came. It was midnight, and she heard the door click. She glanced towards it and smiled to herself. She hid the watch and knowing that Bankotsu was there, she went back to sleep, getting the rest she so needed.

Two dark figures entered the room then. Kagome knew who they were, but she wouldn't see them. Apparently she really had been exhausted, for she never woke up to greet them. One of the two approached the bed and knelt down beside her and the bed. He gently laid a hand against her sleeping face and smiled. Then, he reached out and gathered the sleeping form into his arms. Holding her against him, he rose and turned to the door. Her head fell and rested against his chest as he walked towards it.

0o0 

"We must move quickly," Bankotsu said to Inuyasha. "The cameras won't be out forever. We have to get out now."

"Right," Inuyasha said nodding as he followed Bankotsu.

They had almost reached the EXIT, when the alarm sounded. A red light began to glow brightly behind them. Bankotsu swore under his breath, and shoved open the door. He held it as Inuyasha went out. They then ran for the car. Bankotsu opened the passenger door, and Inuyasha climbed into the passenger seat with Kagome still in his arms, Bankotsu closed it and went around. Opening the door quickly, he got in, and closed it. He shoved the key into the ignition and sped away from the side of the street.  
Once or twice during the short trip, Kagome stirred slightly, but the movement was only to get closer to Inuyasha; she buried her head in his chest, seeking comfort. He knew she was sleeping because other than that she barely moved at all. About thirty minutes later, Bankotsu stopped the car outside a tall, run-down building.

Bankotsu handed Inuyasha a key. "Go to the third floor, and go into room 319. Make sure to close and lock the door. You can stay there for tonight."

Inuyasha nodded and took the key from him. Moving carefully, he opened the door and exited the car. He thanked Bankotsu before he closed the door and the man sped off. Sighing inwardly, Inuyasha headed inside and got into the elevator. Moments later he was opening the door to room 319. he entered the room and quietly shut the door with his foot. He'd lock it in a minute. He took Kagome into what was apparently the bedroom, lay her down on the bed and went back out to bolt the door. Having done so, he came back into the room and simply watched her sleep.

Something caught his eye though. The top Sango had lent her, she was still wearing, clung to her curves, and he noticed something odd around her stomach. Curiosity won the debate in his mind, and he bent over, his hand reaching out to pull the soft material back, just above the white bandages that had become slightly in the middle. Swearing under his breath, he replaced the top. He'd ask what happened later.

Slowly and very carefully, he went around to the other side and sat down. He moved to the top of the bed and leaned against the headboard. He gently ran his hand along her hair once before he too fell asleep.

0o0

A few hours later, Kagome woke to find herself on a bed, her employer sitting, and apparently asleep, next to her. She turned her head and watched him for a few minutes. Smiling and shrugging at the same time, she eased herself up to lean against his shoulder. She let her head rest on his shoulder, and she fell back to sleep.

Only moments after did Inuyasha wake to find her leaning against him. Her move surprised him. Smiling, he gently ran a hand over her soft black hair. Turning his head, he kissed her forehead softly. He smiled and leaned his head back again, returning to sleep.

When he awakened a few hours later, he found her gone. Startled by this, he sprang off the bed and bolted from the room. He found her on the phone. Had she called someone? Seeing him, she turned and held it out to him.

"Here," she said in a soft voice.

Confused, he took the phone and held it to his ear. "Hello?" he said.

"Get out now Inuyasha," came Bankotsu's voice from the other end. "They found out where you are, and they're coming. Get out now while you still can. On the counter is a set of keys. Take them. Get out of apartment and take the stairs. Get out of the building, go right to blocks and find the black Mercedes on the second level of a parking garage. Take the car and get out of the city as fast as you can. Don't worry about returning the car. I'll get it when I can. Go now!" A long pause followed his instructions. Inuyasha clearly heard the word, "Shit," before the line went dead.

Swearing, he hung up the phone and found the keys on the counter.

"Come on, Kagome. We have to get out of here."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To my brother's house." Take her hand he led her from the room, and closed the door.

Kagome started for the elevator, but he shook his head and pulled her to the stairwell. He led her down and they left the building. Inuyasha led her to the parking garage. They went up to second level. He pushed the unlock button on the little remote thing, and the got into the vehicle. Inuyasha started the car, sped out of the parking garage, and drove as fast as he dared to the location of his brother's secret house outside the city. No one would be able to find them there

* * *

**A.N.** Ok. So it's not 10/14/05 that I updated. Get over it. >> I was procrastinating the entire time. But there it is for your enjoyment. Now review! Or rabid hamsters will eat your brains! Or what's left of the anyways... 

Ciao,  
Illuma


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Sorry all. Still not mine.

**A.N.** Ok well random shit likes to mess up my life, so things are going to be strange for awhile. Plus I'll be starting a new Gravitation fic and continuing with the other. I think it's mostly random bullshit, but it'll be amusing. Perhaps after this Inuyasha fic is done I might either make a sequel to this if I can, or simply start a new one. I've abandoned all thoughts a crossover as it just won't work. Not like anyone cares so whatever.

Oh! One more thing. You'll notice in this chapter I've changed Sesshomaru's wife's name. The other one was bugging me. I've gone back and changed it all so yeah.

**Inuyashangel **Admit it! I know you want to!

* * *

Sesshomaru Takahashi paced back and forth in his study. He'd become rather impatient with his younger brother. Kagome Higurashi **had **to be found. Her testimony would be very important in this case against Hojo Yokoshimanakokoro. They needed her. And he knew what his brother wanted to do once this was all over. It was completely clear. He knew what the idiot had done, and he wanted to make it up to her. 

The elder Takahashi brother sighed. He looked towards his desk as the phone rang. He lifted it and held it to his ear.

"Open the fucking gate!" came the voice of his all to annoying younger brother.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because I have Kagome."

"Hmm." Sesshomaru hung up the phone and went around his desk and pushed a button. A thin plank of wood slid back and revealed a control panel. He pushed the button labeled 'gate' (I'm so original) and watched on a monitor as it opened. A black car sped through and he pushed it again to close the gate. "Idiot brother," he muttered as he left his study go meet his brother.

He found Kayou downstairs in the main hall. Apparently waiting. He joined her just as the front door opened to reveal his younger brother with Kagome in his arms. The young woman lifted her head, smiled weakly at Sesshomaru and fainted. Something bad had happened, and he'd find out what.

"Is Amiriya still safe?" Inuyasha asked as he approached them.

"Of course she is. We brought her here instead. I realized she'd be much safer here since very few people know about this house."

Inuyasha nodded. "Where can I take her?" he asked.

"East wing," Sesshomaru said. "Kayou, would you go with them?"

"Sure," she replied smiling.

Inuyasha noticed that his sister-in-law had died her hair bright red again. He didn't get why she did it, and frankly, he didn't care. It was her hair and she did what she pleased with it. Yet not once had he ever seen her die her hair like his or Sesshomaru's He knew there was die out there, but she refused to get it. The woman had gone through practically every single color. Including pink, blue, green and purple. She just never seemed happy with one color, but he supposed it didn't matter.

"So who took her?" Kayou asked suddenly as they walked.

"The people at Kagoyashi Industries."

"You're kidding!" she said looking at him.

"I wish I was. But it was them. And strangely, one of their guys helped me get her back even after only a day."

"Which one?"

"Bankotsu."

"You're kidding me! He really helped?"

"Yeah. He said it had something to do with what Kagome said or something I guess."

Kayou nodded. "As I understand it, she always had a way with words."

It was Inuyasha's turn to nod. "I remember when we were little she'd always get whatever she wanted by saying the simplest things. She has a gift for that. I think her daughter might get it from her."

"Trust me Inuyasha. She does. A few hours before you came, she and the boys came to me begging for a freshly baked cookies. I said no, but Amiriya said something and I gave in."

Inuyasha laughed. "A little clone of her mother. It's a good thing she doesn't look like that bastard though."

"I don't think the girl is actually his anyways," Kayou said.

Really?"

"Yeah. Haven't you ever really sat down with her and just talked? Usually children have traits of their parents in them, but she has nothing from him. Her personality, her looks. All different. I really don't think she's his."

"Oh wow," he said. "So why did you bring her here though?"

"Well for one, she's safer here. Not many people know about this place. And two, I thought she'd have a lot more fun having other children to play with. And I must say I was right. Since she got here she's been having the time of her life."

Inuyasha nodded. "That's good. What about my dogs and her cat?"

"Got them yesterday morning. I swear those two dogs of yours thought I was taking them to the damn vet they were so freaked."

Inuyasha laughed. "Well last time I took them somewhere it was to the vet."

Kayou grinned. "Ah! Here we are. You'll be staying in the room next to this one," she said opening a door. She stepped aside to allow Inuyasha to enter before her.

Inuyasha carefully set Kagome down on the bed and pulled the blankets up around her. He looked down at her sleeping face for a few moments before he turned away and left with Kayou. A young maid stood outside the door. She'd help the young lady when she awoke, Kayou had assured Inuyasha who nodded and followed her back to the main hall.

Amiriya, Shippo and Souta all running around a rather frustrated Sesshomaru. They apparently had something of his and wouldn't give it back. So he'd given up and glared at the wall as if it were its fault. They stopped Seeing Inuyasha and Kayou coming towards them. Smiling, Amiriya ran towards Inuyasha and leaped into his arms. Inuyasha smiled and hugged the girl. It was good to see her again. Her high spirits so reminded him of the Kagome he had loved as a child. She signaled she wanted down and Inuyasha set her down and they children went back to annoying the elder Takahashi.

Sesshomaru grabbed Shippo and lifted him. "See this is why I hate kids," he said teasing his son who laughed cheerfully at his father. Sesshomaru hugged the boy but refused to let him down. "One down two to go." Next he grabbed Souta and held the squirming child under his arm. "Two down. One to go. How will I pull this one off?" He shifted Souta to his other arm with Shippo and watched Amiriya before he reached down and grabbed the four year old who squealed and tried to break free. He smiled at the three children and turned to look at his wife and brother.

They were laughing. "See you don't hate kids!" Kayou said laughing as she moved to take her boys and Inuyasha took Amiriya.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Sesshomaru replied as he was handed back his stolen item from Amiriya. "Little brats," he teased.

Amiriya giggled. "Where's momma?" she asked Inuyasha.

"She's asleep," Kayou interrupted. "You can see her when she wakes up ok?"

The child nodded. Kayou set her boys down and Inuyasha set Amiriya down.

"Sesshomaru I need to talk to you about something," Kayou said to her husband. "Inuyasha would you watch them for awhile?"

Inuyasha nodded and Kayou and Sesshomaru went up to Sesshomaru's study.

Sesshomaru sat down behind his desk, and his wife sat across from him. "What is it?"

"It's about Kagome and Amiriya. You remember yesterday I took her to the hospital for check-up."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Well I asked the doctor to do a DNA test on her. I've seen this strange look in Amiriya's eye sometimes, and I'm starting to think she isn't Hojo's. So in a few weeks we'll know for sure."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I understand Kayou. You're only doing what you think should be done.

Kayou nodded. "I just want to know for sure. Because if she isn't his, this can add something to the case."

Sesshomaru nodded it can ."We just have to make sure to tell no one about the test," he said.

"Of course," she said and left him to his work.

* * *

**A.N. **Yep there it is. Chapter 15. Oooh! Big secret. I wonder. If Hojo isn't her father like Kayou is suggesting, then who is? Guess you'll have to wait and see won't ya. :P Anyways. Please review. n-n 

Ciao,  
Illuma


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Nope sorry. Still don't own them.

**A.N. **Illuma is confused! The hits on the Stats page got reset. o.O Is this like... normal or something? Cuz now I have no idea how many times it's been read. I like looking at that. Bah. Ah well. Anyways. Sorry for the delay everyone. I had like...major writer's block for this story. Plus I was coming up with a few new Gravitation fics I plan on writing. n-n I got rid of the other story I'd done. It died on me. xD Anyways. Hopefully I can get a few chapters out soon for you all to enjoy and read. Possibly during my entire week off for Thanksgiving I can get a few more done. Just to keep you all happy. Anyways... time for reviews!

**G Princess**- Or maybe she's not. :o I work in mysterious ways. You never know what I'll do next. n-n

**Neko Kagome- **Like I said before. Maybe not. :o

**Inuyashangel**- Actually the bad thing is something **entirely** different. It has nothing to do with this. And it happened a long time before Kagome met Hojo and stuff. Inuyasha is a such a **BAD** little boy. xD Oh and... **ADMIT IT! I KNOW YOU WANT TO! LURV HER!**

**InuYashasluvr16**- Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Who knows? Oh! I do! But you'll all have to wait awhile for the results to come back to Kayou and Sesshomaru-sama. n-n It may be awhile.

_---Late review _**Lore-sama- **Hobo. I love it. xD Hobo has connections and stuff like that. He's a very powerful genius coughidiotcough. Ugh. Sorry. I'm, allergic to Hobos. xD But yeah. He has his ways. You'll just have to wait and find out till I reveal it all. n-n

* * *

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having a nightmare again. An entirely new one. It plagued her mind. It tormented her mercilessly. "No," she whimpered. "Oh God! Please no! Please! Don't do it!" She continued to toss and turn. The sheets and covers twisting around her body. As she tried to escape, it became even tighter on her. "NOOO!" she screamed. "PLEASE STOP!" her cries echoed throughout the room. Bouncing off the walls as her cries became louder. She didn't hear the door as it slammed open and three figures entered the room. They tried holding her down, but she was in to much pain and continued to writhe. 

"No," she sobbed. "You can't do this to me! To her! Please stop this! I beg of you!" she cried out. The people were trying to hold her down, but whenever they got close, they had to back off and get away from her flailing limbs. She was breathing heavily, her head was pounding, but still she writhed. Trying to end this tormenting nightmare that haunted her.

_"You never even loved me, Hojo!" Kagome cried out to her husband. "All you wanted was the children I could give you! The girls! I was just like some dog to you! A dog you could keep breeding until she was of no further use to you! How could you betray me! I loved you! I really did!"_

_Hojo approached Kagome. He lifted his hand and in a swift motion brought it hard across the side of her face, leaving a red mark on her pale skin. "How dare you you little bitch. I gave you everything! I gave you everything you ever needed or wanted! But now, you turn on me?" he said angrily. "I gave you a life! Without me you'd be nothing you whore! All I asked of you was a simple thing! Provide me with a few girls and you could keep the rest! This is my life's work! On our wedding day you swore that no matter what you would always support me! You lied to me!"_

_"Not this Hojo! I could never let you harm innocent lives! Especially those of young women! You misunderstood my vows Hojo. I did not promise to support you everything you did. I promise to support in things that would do GOOD for the people. Not for you and few associates."_

_"This is for the good of the people. Why should men have to go find women, when they can come to one place? You know nothing about men, my dearest Kagome. We aren't like you thought us to be. Men don't like staying with one woman. They want variety! Have you ever wondered why men cheat on their wives? They grow sick of them! Having the same woman night after night, is like eating shit! We don't want only one woman. We want more. We want what our wives cannot give us. We want what other women have. Wives they show no fear, they love their husbands and obey them. That's why they cheat. They want someone they have never had."_

_"You're a fool, Hojo Yokoshimanakokoro. You're a bloody fucking fool! It is you who don't understand. It's not that men want something different. It's not that they grow tired of their wives. Men are just cruel sadistic bastards. Everything they do they do for themselves. When they hurt women, they see it like hurting an animal. Men treat us women like we are little play things. They throw us away when we think for ourselves! They yell at us and the beat us when we go against their wishes._

_"Well I have some news for you Hojo! Women have brains. We have minds. We think for ourselves now! You do not realize it because you are so pigheaded, but we are human beings just like you! We have emotions. We feel pain! You will never succeed Hojo. This plan of yours will never work. And I will make sure you fall hard! Like they say, 'the bigger they are, the harder they fall.' You will never see the light of day again when I am through with you!"_

_A few days later..._

_"No! You can't do this! She's innocent! She's only a child leave her be!" she cried. "No," she whimpered. "Oh God! Please no! Please! Don't do it!" she cried. "NOOO! PLEASE STOP!" her voice cried out, echoing off the walls as she screamed. "No," she sobbed. "You can't do this to me! To her! Please stop this! I beg of you!" she cried out._

_Kagome's please went unheard as her daughter was taken from her. The child screamed at the top of her lungs as she was thrown about. She kicked, scratched and bit as she tried to get back to her mother._

"_**Give me back my child!**_ _**Give me back my daughter. You can not take her from me!**" Kagome screamed as she tried to get to her screaming daughter. Rough hands held her back and threw her hard onto the bed in the room. "No!' she cried. "Don't do this to me! Let me go!"_

_Kagome could feel her clothes being torn from her body as she tried to escape their grasp. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. They were going to rape her. She knew then. Hojo, the bastard had paid them to do this to her. He was getting his revenge on her. He had paid them to have their way with her. Tears streamed from her eyes as she struggled "Please," she sobbed, "let me go. I beg of you. Don't do this to me."_

"Kagome come on. Wake up. Please wake up," Inuyasha said as he struggled to hold the young woman down.

His brother and sister-in-law were helping, but her efforts were in vain. Kagome kicked at Sesshomaru and the elder brother jumped back away from her. Her legs came up and kicked out at Kayou who sprang back as well hand and legs free, Kagome went next for Inuyasha. They all turned their heads and looked at the door as loud knocking came through.

"Who-" Inuyasha started but stopped when Kayou opened the door.

Amiriya bolted into the room and jumped onto the bed. Moving nimbly and avoiding her mother's flailing limbs, she wrapped her arms around her neck and started whispering in Kagome's ear. Words the others couldn't hear, but Kagome obviously could. Slowly, very slowly, she stopped moving, her arms falling by her sides and her legs bent at angles. Tears were streaming down the side of her face. Amiriya lifted her head and looked at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru and Kayou got the hint and left. Inuyasha sat down. As the bed sank a little, Kagome sat bolt upright and threw herself into Inuyasha's arms, sobbing.

This action took Inuyasha completely off guard. Getting over the shock, he slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her to him in a gentle embrace. He lifted his hand and gently stroked her hair as Kagome sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's alright," he said softly. "Your daughter is here. She's safe. It'll be ok Kagome. I promise it will."

Kagome nodded her head when she heard it. She had to believe him. She knew it would all be alright. Nothing like that would ever happen to her again. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't betray her. She believed in him with all her heart. She would never say she loved him, but she could trust him. Slowly, her breathing slowed and became even as she slowly fell back into a dreamless sleep. Inuyasha moved slowly onto the bed and leaned back against the headboard with Kagome in his arms. Amiriya lay down next to them and soon fell asleep. She knew Inuyasha would keep her mother safe. She believed in him as well. Inuyahsa moved one hand around the sleeping child and brought her closer to them.

Oh how he loved them both. He just wished he could tell Kagome how he really felt about her. He wished he could tell her all he had done. All they had been through together as childhood friends. He loved her so much, but he didn't believe in himself enough to even tell her.

* * *

Yes! New chapter done! Read it, loved it, had to review it right? Yes I finished writing this at about 12:30 am. So what. I know you loved it. You had to. Especially with the argument about men. Honestly I don't know if that's true or anything, most likely not, but then hey. This is my story after all, so it must be true. xD Anyways. Please review. Bah. There's an error or two in there somewhere, but I'm to lazy to find them. XD

Ciao,  
Illuma


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own the characters. Not profiting.

**A.N. **I wish you people had reviewed the last chapter. Ah well. Well I'm currently working on two gravitation fics. Yeah. Lots of stupidness for me. I'll finish all of these soon hopefully and get to work on hopefully more serious works. Maybe parodies if my sense of humor returns anytime soon. Oh! I'll also be releasing a Fake/Gravitation/Futurama crossover fic. Should be interesting. It'll probable up sometime in January. I'll be finishing the Gravitation fic I currently have up soon as well. Oh and. If the characters seem out of character in all of this, don't pay any attention to it. It's how it has to be.

**InuYashasluvr16- **Hope all ya want. You won't really know until the results from the test come. So hah!

**Inuyashangel**- No. The bad thing was something else. I'm still trying to pull that one together. Admit it!

**Neko Kagome**- Umm... not telling.

**Lovez David**- Not necessarily. -shifty eyes-

**A.N.** None of you shall ever know the truth until I reveal it! Bwahahahaha! Another note, fuck this. I just realized that the last name I gave Hojo is to long and annoying. I'm making it shorter. Changing it from Yokoshimanakokoro to Yokoshi. It'll be so much easier to remember.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" the young dark haired woman said angrily as she slammed the phone down onto the receiver. Conniving bastard. Damn that Sesshomaru!

"Ugh!" she growled as she stormed out of her bedroom. It was a good thing she'd already showered and dressed. She grabbed a file from off the kitchen counter and headed for the door.

"Take today off Marie!" she called to the maid. She grabbed her coat and left, slamming the door shut behind her. She threw the coat over her shoulders, grabbed the file in her teeth and pushed her arms through the sleeves, tying it in front of her. She smoothed the tan material, took her keys from her pocket and clicked the button to unlock her car. She practically ripped the door off the hinges as she opened it. She threw the file onto the seat and got in, closing the door as she pulled her foot in.

Angrily she shoved the key into the ignition, started the car, put it in drive and sped off down to the end of the driveway. She tore out onto the street and sped off towards the Takahashi mansion. She knew exactly where she was going.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sesshomaru stop pacing! You're making me dizzy just watching you!" Kayou said with an exasperated sigh.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at his wife. He sighed and dropped down onto the empty portion of the couch next to her. Kayou took the opportunity to pull the man into her arms, letting his head rest against her chest.

"Honey you've got to relax. She knows what she's doing, and you're only making her mad."

Sesshomaru sighed and turned his head to look up at her. "I know. But this is important!" he said and started to rise, only to be pulled back down by his wife.

"I know it is. All of this is important to us, especially your brother. But if you keep pushing her like this, she's going to snap and you'll be the one on the receiving end. Love, she doesn't appreciate your constant nagging. She does her job extremely well, so let it rest at that. Give her time and space. She's been working late into the night doing what we ask her to. You have to be patient."

Sesshomaru sighed. "I know," he said quietly. "I understand. I'll try."

"Don't try. Just do it. Oh. I also got a call from Mizuki. She already has the results, but we'll still be getting them Saturday. We'll need to get Kagome out of the house some..."she paused.

Sesshomaru looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to go on.

"Oh! I got a call from Bankotsu."

"Really?" Sesshomaru said sitting up and looking at her. "What about?"

"Sorry love. Can't go into details right now. He just wants us to meet him tomorrow night at midnight at Sierra's."

Sesshomaru stared at her. "Alright. Anything else?"

"Um... Let's see. Oh! That stupid little bastard Naraku called."

"What's he want this time?"

"Same as always. Your life. Your brother's life. Me to be his. And one other thing. He said he also has some information we could use, but, he said it won't come cheap."

"Never does, does it," Sesshomau grumbled.

"Of course not. Never with him."

They both turned their heads hearing a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Kayou called.

The door opened and one of the young maids entered and made a small bow. "Mr. Takahashi, Miss Yokumi is here. She is waiting in the anteroom."

"Thank you Yura."

The young woman bowed again and turned, leaving the two alone.

"Shall we?" Sesshomaru said as he rose, extending his hand out to his wife.

"Of course," she said, taking his hand and rising to her feet. She linked her arm through his and an walked with him out of the small room. They headed out into the main hall then directly to the anteroom Miss Yokumi was waiting in.

"It's good to see you!" Kayou exclaimed as she withdrew her arm and embraced the young woman.

The other laughed softly. "It's been awhile," she said smiling.

"Rin Yokumi," Sesshomaru looking at the woman before him. "I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier, but we needed the information. Shall we proceed to the study?"

"I know," Rin said laughing as the two women parted from the hug.

Rin nodded and followed them to the study.

"Now. What I have gathered thus far isn't perfect, but it's a lot of useful information. A lot of it concerns some 'trading,' that's been going on in the black market. We've received information about young girls randomly disappearing from cities in the U.S., England, France, Spain, India, China, and several others. Many of these young women come from rather wealthy families. We have reason to believe that Mr. Yokoshi is deeply involved in this. Inside sources have pictures you might want to look at."

Rin let the file in her hand dropped onto the table between her and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru slowly opened the folder and pulled out several photos.

"That first one is of a young girl name Yumi Nakamura, fifteen years old. Look at the marks on her back. Every single one was made by a whip. They use the whips to 'punish' the girls when they don't 'satisfy' the clients who pay to use them. The food is far less than adequate, and the living conditions are horrendous. As far as we know, they are never allowed to shower or really clean themselves in anyway. The wounds will become infected.

"Look at the second one. This girl was not only whipped on the back, but also the front of her torso. Her name is Liana Mahiri, age fourteen and a half, turning fifteen in two months. I believe she is one girl that became pregnant as the clients refuse to use condemns, not caring what happens to these young girls. She was found three days after the picture was taken in a dumpster, barely breathing. She is currently in a coma.

"The third girl is a sixteen year old girl from Los Angeles, California. A Latino girl named Angela Lutero. Like Mahiri she has whip marks covering both the front and back of her torso. Her legs are also badly cut up, supposedly from her trying to escape and wounding herself in doing so. She is still there.

"The fourth girl is a fifteen year old Chinese girl named Lee, last name unknown. She was also found in a dumpster, a fetus growing in her womb. The same marks as Liana covered her body. She is also in a coma.

"The fifth one is a young girl named Alice O'Riley, age fifteen from Dublin, Ireland. She went missing seven months ago. Her back is covered with whip marks. Her back was raw and bleeding the time this was taking. The wounds already turning green from lack of treatment.

"The rest if the girls are in the same condition. So far, one girl has been found dead. Her face practically torn apart by what we expect were scavengers. She was found out in the forest three days ago. An autopsy was performed, and she was shortly identified only as Alex. No last name is known at this time.

"Right now we suspect that every other girl is currently alive, though health is clearly failing. We are hoping that the two girls in coma's will awaken and tell us all they can. Until then, my inside sources will continue collecting information for once about the girls."

Sesshomaru nodded, understanding it all as he set the photos down.

"Now. There is another thing we must discuss."

* * *

Sorry I had to leave you all hanging. It was past three in the morning when I finished it, and I needed to get an update out there for all of you. I'll hopefully finish this part soon. n-n 

Ciao,  
Illuma


	18. Discontinued

This story is being discontinued. I won't be continuing it. I've found I dislike the initial idea of it far to much to want to do anything with it all.

If anyone else wants to take it for themselves and do something with it just let me know and it's all yours.

(^_^)

Sythra Yasrinu


End file.
